Tu me complètes
by Faro
Summary: Bonjour. Fic sur la suite du film "The Dark Knight". Batman/ Joker. Relation Slash ou Yaoi à venir. Rating T pour le moment.
1. Le deuil

_**Voici ma première fic que j'écris depuis deux ans, de ce fait n'ésitez pas a me critiquer . Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je ne sais pas bien ou cette fic va aboutir ainsi que le chemin qu'elle parcourra mais je vous invite à la lire.. **_

* * *

_**Deuil**_

Alfred Pennyworth était un homme qui avait bien vécu selon lui. Il avait voyagé de nombreuses années avant de rentrer au service de Bruce Wayne à la mort des parents de celui-ci. Il avait fait de son mieux pour élever ce jeune garçon, en faisant l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, non sans difficultés, il devait bien se l'admettre. Il tâcha pendant toutes ces années de lui donner un certain équilibre et l'amour qu'il lui manquait tout en lui inculquant le respect de la vie. Se remémorer les jeunes années de Bruce Wayne le rendait toujours nostalgique. Lorsque Bruce était revenu de ses années d'exile avec cette idée de héro masqué, il l'avait soutenu envers et malgré tout et il serait toujours là pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus rien pour son maître, son ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que le Joker avait été arrêté par Batman, que Harvey Dent était mort, que Bruce Wayne déprimait isolé dans son penthouse….. Le milliardaire ne vivait plus, ne sortait plus, ne se rendait plus au travail. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis l'enterrement de Rachel Dawes. Rachel….. Il ne pouvait cesser de s'en vouloir. Par sa faute, elle était morte. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Voir son cercueil avait rendu sa mort si réelle, si douloureuse. Si seulement le Joker n'avait pas inversé les adresses. C'est vrai, il était Batman, il aurait pu s'en doute. Au lieu de ça, il était tombé dans le panneau. Le Joker le connaissait trop bien à son goût ce qui le remplissait de rage. Rage contre lui-même avant tout, rage contre Batman. Ces derniers temps, il n'enfilait le costume de chauve-souris que lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix, lorsqu'Alfred arrivait à le convaincre d'y aller. Il s'y pliait alors malgré son manque de motivation qui pouvait lui couter la vie, bien que la police de Gotham le pourchasse systématiquement, malgré qu'elle ne fût plus là pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Tout cela n'avait plus de sens pour lui. Il se sentait vide de toutes les passions qui l'animaient autrefois, vide et fatigué.

Lorsque que les portes de l'ascenseur du loft s'ouvrirent, Bruce ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comme tous les jours depuis un mois, il allait le décevoir. Décevoir la seul personne qui lui restait.

-Bonjour monsieur. Comment allez-vous ? tenta le majordome, inquiet.

-Bonjour Alfred, se contenta de répondre le milliardaire.

-Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence mais ma sœur m'a demandé de prolonger mon séjour et….

-Ce n'est rien Alfred, je comprends très bien.

-Que faite-vous dans le noir monsieur? Il fait déjà jour depuis longtemps, signala le majordome.

-Les chauves-souris n'aiment pas la lumière du jour.

-Vous n'êtes pas une chauve-souris monsieur, affirma Alfred en activant la commande d'opacité de vitre afin d'éclairer la pièce.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que je suis alors ?

-Juste ciel monsieur ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? s'affola le majordome devant le corps amaigri et la mine cerné de son employeur. Une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait son visage. Il était habillé d'un simple peignoir. Pour compléter le tableau, celui que tout Gotham essence était recroquevillé dans un divan, les genoux pliés, le menton appuyé sur ceux-ci.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment.

-Ressaisissez vous monsieur, vous vous négliger. Venez avec moi, ordonna Alfred en trainant presque l'autre homme à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

–Vous allez prendre un bain puis vous mangerez ce que je vous aurai préparé, dit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le bord de l'énorme baignoire avant d'y faire couler de l'eau.

-Je vais vous chercher des vêtements propres, rasez vous pendant ce temps. Je reviens vite.

-Ils le jugent demain Alfred, murmura Bruce, stoppant net le majordome.

-C'est donc lui qui vous tracasse monsieur ?

-Oui…..Non…. Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé, Rachel, Dent, le Joker. Tout tourne dans ma tête, ce que j'aurais du faire. Je n'arrive pas à oublier, avoua-t-il en baisant la tête comme prit en faute.

-Monsieur, vous ne devez pas essayer d'oublier, vous devez arriver à vivre avec cela.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

-Pour toujours, j'en ai bien peur.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais.

-Allez prenez votre bain, relaxez vous. Je reviens tout de suite.

-Merci Alfred.

-Je vous en prie monsieur.

Le majordome sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre du milliardaire. Il laissa enfin libre court à sa culpabilité. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé si longtemps tout seul ?

Arrivé dans la chambre, il sélectionna des vêtements confortables et revint dans la pièce d'eau. Bruce était allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux fermé, l'air serein. Il déposa les vêtements sur le lavabo et sorti en silence pour ne pas le déranger. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Rien malheureusement.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée lorsque Bruce entra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face de son majordome au comptoir de la cuisine. Celui-ci lui servit a mangé avant de se rasseoir. Alfred constata qu'il avait déjà l'air plus présentable bien qu'encore affaiblit.

-Demain c'est le grand jour, j'aimerais y assister, murmura le plus jeune des deux tout en picorant dans son assiette, n'ayant pas très faim en vérité.

-Monsieur je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'y aller. Il terrorise mes nuits Alfred. Depuis qu'il est arrêté, je le revois sans cesse tuer Rachel ou vous. Si jamais…

-N'ayez crainte monsieur, je n'ai pas l'intension de partir de si tôt, plaisanta celui-ci, espérant arracher un sourire à Bruce. Sourire que ne vint pas, bien au contraire.

-Alfred...

-Monsieur peut-être serait-il plus sage de...

-J'ai besoin de le voir pour savoir pourquoi ? s'écria le jeune homme avec véhémence et conviction tout en frappant du poing sur le comptoir. Pouvez-vous voir s'il m'est possible d'assister à l'audience, s'il vous plait ? insista-il.

-Bien monsieur. Ce sera tout ? répondit Alfred en serrant les dents.

-Oui merci.

Le majordome, fâché de ne pas lui avoir fait changer d'idée sorti de la pièce en trombe. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.


	2. Le procès

_**Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Le procès**_

Bruce n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. L'idée même de revoir ce monstre lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourquoi le traquait-il jusque dans ses cauchemars ? Voilà la raison pour laquelle, ce matin là, le milliardaire le plus connu de Gotham attendait, immobile, devant le Palais de Justice depuis dix bonnes minutes, incapable d'avancer, incapable de retourner chez lui. Autour de lui, les badauds déambulaient dans la rue, indifférent à sa présence. Des voitures klaxonnaient, prisonnières des embouteillages routiniers. Seul lui semblait fonctionner au ralenti, attendant un signe, n'importe quoi lui prouvant qu'il avait raison d'être là. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu le fourgon blindé qui devait sans doute transporter le Joker. Celui-ci entra dans le bâtiment. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de l'entrée, comme poussé par une force invisible. Devant lui, une masse impressionnante de journalistes et autres photographes s'amassaient déjà au pied de l'édifice, espérant ramener la photo ou l'information qui les ferait passer à la Une. Il accéléra, essayant de les éviter. Paine perdu. L'ayant reconnu, ils l'harcelèrent de flash et de questions qui moururent une fois passé les lourdes porte a deux battants de l'édifice. A l'entrée, plusieurs policiers armés veillaient à l'ordre et à la sécurité, refluant les indésirables trop curieux. Bruce se présenta aux vigiles puis passa les différents contrôles et autres détecteurs de métaux non sans des regards surpris de la part de ceux-ci. Il n'aurait pas du être là en temps normal, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Au bout de l'énorme hall, il aperçu Gordon qui donnait de la voix, entouré d'une vingtaine de policiers, tous plus nerveux les uns que les autres. Il était hors de question que leur prisonnier s'échappe, surtout avec Batman qui se faisait rare. Plus ces pas le rapprochaient du Joker, plus son cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il allait être jugé lui –même. Pourquoi lui faisait-il aussi peur ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot tournait dans son esprit, s'insinuant dans tout les recoins de son cerveau, rebondissant sur les parois internes de son crâne avec de repartir de plus belle le hanter, contaminant tout son être. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, aussi oppressé, espérant trouver la réponse ici. Il monta les marches d'un escalier richement sculpté pour se retrouver face à face avec Alexandre Knox. Comment le pire des fouilles merde de Gotham était-il entré ? Bruce le contourna, faisant semblant de rien. Knox, quant à lui, sortit de nulle par un dictaphone avait de se jeter dans son sillage.

-Monsieur Wayne ? Monsieur Wayne ? Quel est le but de votre présence ici ? Monsieur Wayne ?, insista le journaliste tout en le suivant.

Voyant qu'il ne le sèmerait pas, il lui répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je viens m'assurer par moi-même que ce monstre finira derrière les barreaux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le procès va bientôt commencer.

Ni une ni deux, le milliardaire entra dans le tribunal bondé. A croire que tout le monde voulait regarder le clown avant qu'il soit envoyé à l'ombre pour de bon. Ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres, Bruce décida de rester debout, non loin de la porte. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se produire. Un bruit ambiant emplissait la salle, lui donnant mal de tête. Des enfants de maternels étaient plus silencieux qu'eux. Des journalistes chanceux, des curieux hauts placés et des parents de victimes ou autres martyrs peuplaient l'assemblée. L'air était chargé d'électricité. La tension de chacun était palpable. Les visages étaient douloureusement crispés, en attente de la suite. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, des policiers vigilant, surveillait ce qui ce passait. Bruce vit Gordon entrer et s'asseoir à l'avant, sans doute pour s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Un homme vint se placer devant le public, réclamant le silence avant d'énoncer les règles à respecter lors de l'audience. S'en suivit l'entrée des douze jurés, cinq hommes et sept femmes, tous scrutant la foule à la recherche d'éventuelles armes à feu braquées sur eux. Ne voyant rien de semblable, ils s'assirent les uns à la suite des autres à leurs places contre le mur. Les minutes s'écoulaient mais rien ne se passait. Le volume sonore de la pièce reprit par conséquent de l'amplitude, faisant grimacer le milliardaire. Personne ne remarqua l'entrée discrète d'un homme en jean et pull accompagné de deux gardes du corps, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à spéculer sur le déroulement de ce procès. Mais Bruce, lui, l'avait vu. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Non. Et pourtant….. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivé du jugé et de ses assesseurs que la foule remarqua enfin le jeune homme assis à la place de l'accusé. Celui-ci les observait en silence de son regard dément et calculateur, un léger sourire sur le visage. Visage sans maquillage mais visage parsemé de cicatrices tout de même. Bruce avait tout le mal du monde à reconnaitre en lui l'homme qu'il avait combattu si farouchement tant il paraissait différent ainsi. Il n'avait rien du Joker en ayant tout de lui à la fois. Il lui semblait plus jeune, plus fragile, plus humain. Un sentiment bizarre prit possession de Bruce, un sentiment de malaise. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il n'aurait pas du. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivit le conseil de son majordome ? Au moment où il se tourna pour partir un des assesseurs prit la parole, le clouant sur place.

-Monsieur Joker, vous avez demandé à vous défendre seul, est ce exact ?

-C'est exact, un avocat n'est pas du tout utile dans mon cas. Pourquoi vous faire perdre votre temps et le mien ? répondit l'interpelé tout en scrutant la masse de gens venu se repaitre du spectacle de la bête.

-Vous etes accusé de vol avec effraction, de prise d'otage, d'extorsion, de braquage de banque, de détérioration de biens publics, de grand banditisme, de tentative d'assassinat, de port d'arme illégale et de terrorisme sans oublier le meurtre d'une quarantaine de personnes. Que plaidez-vous ?

-Ah Ah Ah, ricana le Joker dont le rire s'éleva jusqu'au plafond, glaçant le sang de l'assemblée. Coupable, cent fois coupable. Néanmoins je me dois de corriger certaine de vos erreurs. Premièrement, j'ai tué beaucoup plus de personnes que ça. Deuxio, vous pouvez rajouter manipulation de fonctionnaire à la liste.

Bruce aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, celle qui peuplait ses nuits, le terrorisant. La dernière remarque lui fit retenir son souffle. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

-Mesdames et messieurs, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. J'ai bien peur de devoir abréger le spectacle que vous attendiez tous. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis important aujourd'hui. Ce qui est important, c'est la vérité et le chaos qu'elle engendre. Il me faut réparer une injustice dont vous êtes les victimes. Une personne dans cette salle vous à mentit délibérément concernant la mort de ce cher Harvey Dent et des quatres autres victimes.

En quelques secondes, le tribunal s'empli de voix, certaines consternées, d'autres septiques. Le Joker savourait son effet, un large sourire sur le visage. Le juge fit taire la salle, non sans menaces. Le pire était à venir, Bruce le savait. Il croyait avoir enrailler les plans du clown en acceptant de prendre les meurtres de Dent à son compte. C'était sans compter sur les ressources du Joker. Celui-ci reprit :

-A ce que j'aime ce genre de suspense. Pas vous ? C'est tellement drôle, eh eh eh. Au fait, vous savez comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? demanda –t-il, ponctuant ses paroles de gestes amples et grotesques à la manière d'un clown.

-Venez-en au fait, s'énerva le juge.

-Très bien mais vous me décevez. Concernant Dent, vous devriez demander la vérité à votre cher commissaire Gordon.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle. Seuls les éclats de voix de l'accusé résonnaient.

-Vous étiez sur place n'est ce pas commissaire? Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé et pourtant vous continuer à cacher la vérité aux gens. Vous n'avez pas honte de mentir à votre âge ? Hummmm.

Gordon baisse les yeux. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout l'auditoire était déjà suspendu aux lèvres de ce psychopathe.

-Oh, allons commissaire ne faite pas votre timide. Pourquoi les citoyens de Gotham ne pourraient pas savoir que vous les manipulez ? Que Batman et vous leur cachez la vérité ? Je n'aime pas l'injustice vous savez. Alors commissaire Gordon ? Non ? Vous ne voulez rien dire ? Je vais m'en charger moi-même dans ce cas.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela, parvint à demander Gordon, une goutte de sueur froide lui coulant déjà dans le dos.

-Pourquoi ? Hi hi hi. C'est pourtant évident. Batman est à moi. Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser se faire accuser à tord. Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le tue. C'est entre lui et moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi la police s'en mêlerait. Le véritable assassin c'est Harvey.

Le visage de Bruce se décomposa d'un coup. Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Cette phrase eut un effet libérateur sur le millionnaire à sa grande surprise. Il ne se sentait plus autant responsable qu'il y a quelques minutes. D'un seul coup, le poids sur son cœur s'envola, remplacé par l'énorme fatigue qu'il avait accumulée. Il reposa tout de même son attention sur ce qui se jouait devant lui. Quelques journalistes se levèrent et coururent vous la sortie. D'autres hésitaient à les suivre ou à attendre la suite.

-Pourquoi vous croirait-on ? cria le juge pour couvrir le bruit ambiant du à cette révélation.

-Vous n'est pas obligé en effet. Je suis un homme de parole, cela devrait vous suffire. Mais si vous voulez des preuves, je vais vous en donner. Batman n'a pas été capable de me tuer malgré toutes les occasions que je lui ai données et il aurait assassiné 5 personnes ? Psfffff Vous êtes dont stupides à ce point ? La vérité est bien plus amusante que le mensonge. La vérité c'est que j'ai moi-même lâché Dent sur les responsables de la mort de sa copine. C'était quoi déjà son nom ?

-Rachel Dawes, répondit un des journalistes restant.

-Oui c'est ca, Rachel. Je n'arrive jamais à m'en rappeler. Dent ne l'a pas supporté. Et on peut dire qu'il ne m'a pas déçu, ricana le clown. 4 morts. Pour le chevalier blanc de Gotham, je ne trouve pas ca mal du tout. C'était mon pion majeur dans le petit jeu que la chauve-souris et moi nous livrons. J'espère que vous êtes déçu, ahahaha.

D'un coup, Gordon vit rouge. Le Joker avait été trop loin.

-Espèce de monstre ! Malade mental, hurla le commissaire en se ruant vers le Joker dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Immédiatement, deux policiers l'avaient attrapé, essayant de maitriser leur chef.

-Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible, ricana le Joker, heureux de la réaction du flic. Oh ! Gordon ! Dernière question ? Est-ce votre idée ou la sienne de lui faire porter le chapeau ? C'est la sienne n'est ce pas ? Oui c'est la sienne, ca lui ressemble tellement de porter la souffrance du monde sur ces épaules. Huuumm ! Batman le saint martyr ! Ca sonne si bien. Si je demande au pape de le faire canoniser vous croyez qu'il accepterait ? ria de plus belle le Joker.

-Ca suffit, hurla le juge, hors de lui. Vous avez assez joué avec nos pieds. Nous sommes là pour vous juger vous. Nous nous pencherons sur la mort d'Harvey Dent plus tard.

-Comme vous voulez. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Où m'envoyez-vous ? L'asile d'Arkham ou le pénitencier de Blackgate ? Bien que je préfère Arkham, le pénitencier de……

-Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Puis ce que vous avez reconnu tout les fait donc vous êtes accusé je vous condamne à la détention à perpétuité à l'asile d'Arkham. Veuillez l'emmenez, ordonna le juge.

Parfait, pensa le Joker. Juste ce qu'il voulait. Il serait sorti de là en deux temps, trois mouvements.

-A la semaine prochain, monsieur le juge, furent les dernières paroles du psychopathe avant qu'il soit emmené.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Bruce se rua vers la porte. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois dehors, il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à sa voiture garée non loin de là. Arrivé à celle-ci, il se permit de respirer profondément. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Même symptômes, autre raison. Cette fois-ci, la nervosité l'animait. Une fois dans sa voiture, il démarra en trombe, exténué. Une fois chez lui, Bruce se laissa glisser contre les portes de l'ascenseur, combattant toute les informations que le Joker lui avait donné. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, pas maintenant, pas après le mois qu'il venait de passer. Le milliardaire se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une seule idée dominait les autres, dormir. Il en avait besoin. Il en avait envie. Le Joker pouvait attendre n'est ce pas ? Bruce se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de rejoindre le pays de Morphée, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou de se recouvrir de l'édredon.


	3. Le Joker

_**Bonjour a tous. Désolé pour mon retard. La suite m'a posé quelques problèmes d'organisation. Merci de vos reviews. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Le Joker**_

Le Joker n'était pas un homme stupide. Il se considérait même comme assez malin et il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas si mal débrouillé jusque là. Il savait que ces révélations pousseraient Batman à refaire son apparition. D'ici une semaine au plus tard il le reverrait enfin. Une semaine et ils reprendraient la lutte qui plaisait tant au psychopathe. Une escorte armée guidait le condamné dans les couloirs interne du Palais de Justice. Arrivé au parking, deux hommes poussèrent le Joker sans ménagement dans le fourgon blindé ce qui le fit sourire. C'était tellement facile de les manipuler, tellement amusant de les regarder courir dans tout les sens. Pas aussi amusant qu'avec Batman mais divertissant néanmoins. Le camion démarra, emmenant son contenu tout droit vers une cellule capitonnée. Au dehors, des sirènes assourdissantes laissaient imaginer une escorte conséquente. Gordon n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Le Joker sourit de plus belle en se remémorant cette matinée. Il voyait déjà les gros titres des journaux de demain. Harvey Dent, l'assassin ? Ah ah ah. Si Batman pensait pouvoir gagner contre lui il se trompait lourdement. C'était lui le meilleur. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Batman ne faisait pas le poids.

Le Joker était presque sur qu'il était au tribunal ce matin, dissimulé parmi les spectateurs. Il l'avait sentit dès son entrée dans la salle. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il savait c'est tout. Son cœur s'était mit à battre deux fois plus vite ce qui, pour lui, était un signe de sa présence. Il avait scruté la foule mais n'avait vu personne qui pourrait correspondre. Personne n'était assez ……. Assez quoi ? Quel était le mot ? Digne ? Noble ? Intègre ? Pour prétendre à ce nom, pour pouvoir prétendre l'égaler. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, le Joker se serait déjà échappé depuis longtemps mais pourquoi rater l'occasion d'accabler Harvey devant la presse et la justice en même temps? Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et puis cela lui permettait de peaufiner son plan. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, ….. Bientôt oui, bientôt.

Le camion s'arrêta net, le projetant sur la paroi blindée. Il y avait plus agréable pour sortir de ses pensées en conclu le Joker en se massant la joue droite. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux hommes lui intimèrent l'ordre de sortir, le menaçant d'armes à feu. Docile, il obéit. Au dehors, le soleil l'aveuglait mais il parvint tout de même à compter 9 policiers dont Gordon et 3 infirmiers d'Arkham. Aaaaah l'asile Arkham. Devant lui se tenait l'imposant édifice de briques entouré d'un énorme parc, le tout bordé d'un mur d'enceinte doté d'une seule entrée. Ce qu'il aimait cet endroit. Le bâtiment était immense et vétuste, sans oublier la sécurité qui devait dater de la construction. De toute évidence, l'asile avait été construit pour des malades mentaux inoffensif ou, tout du moi, différent de lui. Il lui fallait plus que 4 murs et quelques gardes pour le retenir. De plus, il connaissait le bâtiment. Il y était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises en tant qu'acquéreur. C'est ici qu'il venait faire son marché à la recherche de mains d'œuvre docile. Autrement dit, des pigeons qu'il entubait en beauté. Il serait vite sorti. Cet asile était une vraie passoire. Le Joker sourit au nez des policiers.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Gordon d'un ton méfiant. Le fait que ce soit la dernière fois que vous voyez le ciel ?

-Ah ah ah, très drôle commissaire. J'aime bien votre sens de l'humour. D'ici une semaine je serais libre à nouveau et vous, vous serez de nouveau à la case départ. Sans Dent, sans Batman pour vous sauver de moi.

Gordon pâlit à cette idée. Si jamais il disait vrai rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Emmenez-le, ordonna Gordon, ayant trop entendu le clown pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois les portes de l'édifice passées, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall. Un homme les y attendait. La cinquantaine, les cheveux gris, une barbe imposante lui mangeant la moitié du visage. L'homme s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour. Commissaire Gordon je présume, dit-il en serrant la main de celui-ci.

-Vous présumé bien. Et vous êtes ?

-Richard Brody. Je dirige l'asile depuis que le Dr Crane à abandonné le poste. Il fait maintenant partie de nos patients. Alors c'est lui le Joker, constata-t-il en désignant le jeune homme menotté entouré de policiers armé. Il n'a rien d'impressionnant.

Le psychopathe lui fit un grand sourire. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

-Je ne serais trop vous recommander de vous en méfier, lui conseilla le commissaire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous guider jusqu'à sa cellule.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils furent guidé à travers l'asile, montant des escaliers, longeant des corridors peint de blanc jusqu'à l'aile des patients dangereux. Ils n'avaient de dangereux que le nom, dangereux pour eux même avant tout. Là, ils enfermèrent le Joker dans une cellule pourvue de plexiglas à la place de traditionnel barreaux. La porte, elle aussi en plexiglas, était verrouillé électroniquement. A l'intérieur, une couchette sans couverture ni oreiller et une toilette sans planche constituait l'unique mobilier. Il y avait améliorations à n'en pas douter.

-Vous avez fait des progrès à ce que je vois, constata le Joker.

-On a spécialement conçu cette cellule pour vous. Allez s'y, échappez-vous, le provoqua Gordon.

-Une semaine, Gordon. Une semaine et vous devrez surveillez vos arrières.

-Nous verrons. Allez ! On y va, ordonna le commissaire après s'être assuré que le Joker ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Gordon et ses hommes suivirent le directeur de l'asile.

-Qu'allez vous faire de lui, demanda Gordon sur le chemin de la sortie.

-Nous allons tout d'abord lui faire passer des tests pour définir le traitement qu'il recevra. Ensuite nous le traiterons. Il suivra parallèlement des séances de psychanalyse afin de l'aider à retrouver ses esprits.

-Je ne serais vous avertir d'être extrêmement prudent avec lui.

-Ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est pas le premier malade mental que nous traitons. C'est un asile je vous le rappelle.

-Le Joker est tout sauf un patient ordinaire. Il est extrêmement dangereux et je suis d'avis que …

-Nous nous en sortirons très bien commissaire, le stoppa Richard Brody, vexé du manque de confiance donc ce policier faisait preuve. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des rendez vous à honorer. Vous connaissez la sortie. Jne vous retiens pas !conclut celui-ci avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

-Quel imbécile, murmura Gordon avant de continuer vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il jeta un dernier regard vers l'édifice, priant pour que tout aille bien.

Cela faisait dix minutes que le Joker observait le mur blanc capitonné en face de lui. Dix minutes qu'il rêvait à sa sortie d'Arkham, espérant que Batman serait là pour l'accueillir. Peut être pourraient-ils échanger quelques coups de poings. Ca serait bien oui. Une chose était sur en tout cas, il sortirait de cette cellule la semaine prochaine au plus tard et il mettrait la ville à feu et à sang jusqu'à ce que la chauve souris se montre. Foi de Joker.


	4. Rencontre à Arkham

_**Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt mais avec la rentrée... Je n'ai pas abandonnée la fic, ne vous en faite pas. J'écoute les musiques des différents Batman en boucle(je vous les conseils, surtout celles de Danny Elfman), je vais même jusqu'a manger des céréales Batman donc je finirais cette fic. J'ai aussi en tête la majeure partie de la fic ce qui n'était pas vrai lors des premiers chapitres. J'espère poster plus rapidement dorénavant. Les choses vont commencer à devenir intéressantes après ce chapitre. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rencontre à Arkham**_

Bruce se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration rapide. Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de son cauchemar. Il avait rêvé de Rachel. Au début, il se trouvait dans une pièce sans fin, entouré d'un brouillard épais. Il avait couru pendant ce qui lui paraissait des heures avant de se laisser tomber par terre, épuisé. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle était apparue, venant de nulle part, fendant le brouillard qui l'enveloppait. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait bercé comme une maman consolait son enfant en pleur. Elle lui avait murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots de réconfort. Elle lui avait dit que sa mort n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'alors, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir lui-même. Déboussolé par tant d'attention, il l'avait écouté, incapable de lui dire comme il l'aimait, comme elle lui manquait. Elle lui fit jurer de ne pas perdre espoir, de ne pas abandonner Batman. Les gens avaient besoin de l'espoir qu'il leur apportait. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Bruce avait réussit à murmurer que lui avait besoin d'elle. Rachel lui avait sourit tristement avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. En réponse, Bruce s'était accroché à elle, ne voulant pas la perdre tout en sachant qu'il l'avait déjà perdu. Il s'était sentit seul tout à coup, terriblement seul. Rachel morte, il ne lui restait qu'Alfred. Mais pour combien de temps ? Tout ce qui entourait Bruce n'était qu'artifice, rumeurs et apparences. Ce qu'il haïssait la vie de Bruce. Tellement de temps perdu en futilités. Batman, lui, avait choisit la solitude alors que Bruce la fuyait, s'entourant de personnes insignifiantes pour lui dans le seul but d'y trouver un peu de réconfort. Qui était le vrai Bruce Wayne ? Cet homme d'affaire extravagant ou la chauve-souris ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Rachel s'était levé en détachant les mains de l'homme agrippées à elle, le sortant de son égarement. Elle avait ensuite reculé de quelques pas, toujours face à lui, les yeux dans les siens. Une larme avait glissé sur la joue de la jeune femme à la vue de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si brisé, si désemparé.

D'un coup, un vent glacial s'était levé, balayant quelques mèches du front de Bruce. Le brouillard avait été remplacé par des nuages gris. Le tonnerre gronda au dessus d'eux. Un éclair zébra le ciel et s'abattit sur Rachel qui s'enflamma tout entière. Elle hurla, toujours debout. Son horrible plainte résonna en Bruce comme si c'était lui qui criait, le paralysant. Dans les airs, les rires du Joker résonnaient couvrant les hurlements de la jeune femme. Puis les cris de Rachel s'étaient éteints. Une statue de cendres avait prit place à l'endroit ou la jeune femme s'était tenue auparavant. Une statue à l'effigie de Rachel. Il avait trouvé le courage de se lever et d'approcher. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, larmes qu'il avait retenues trop longtemps. Le rire du Joker retentissait encore mais Bruce ne l'entendait plus. Il observait Rachel. Peu à peu le vent avait emporté les cendres, effaçant les traits de son amie d'enfance jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que lui et la voix du Joker. C'était de la faute de ce monstre si elle était morte. Une rage incontrôlable était monté en lui dépassant sa tristesse, dépassant sa frustration et l'avait envahi tout entière. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf le Joker, l'envie de le faire souffrir. Il hurla son nom, prêt à le tuer mais quand celui-ci était apparu dans un flash, il s'était réveillé.

Bruce se leva de son lit poussé par une vague de nausée. Il se dirigea dans le noir, à tâtons jusqu'aux toilettes où il vomit le peu qu'il avait mangé la veille. La veille…. Il portait encore les vêtements de la veille, collé à la peau d'avoir transpiré. Bruce se redressa et se rinça la bouche dans l'évier, chassant le goût acide qui s'y était logé. Il en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir. Une partie de ses cernes avaient disparues mais ses traits restaient toujours amaigris. Son visage, connu de part le monde, ne lui inspirait que dégout. C'était le visage d'un privilégié, d'une personne qui n'était pas lui. Bruce ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau, juste en bonne condition physique. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'avis de bon nombres de femmes à Gotham qui voyaient en lui plus un portefeuille qu'un homme et qui ne se gênait pas pour lui courir après. Sa vie l'épuisait. Il devait se ressaisir. Bruce sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre pour regarder la ville à travers la baie vitrée. Au dehors, il faisait encore nuit. La ville sommeillait dans l'attente du lendemain qui changerait tout. Les cartes avaient été redistribuées par le Joker et, cette fois-ci, Batman irait jusqu'au bout pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Trop de gens avaient souffert. Lui, il avait souffert. Bruce s'assit dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, face au paysage. Un sentiment de paix se propagea en lui à sa grande surprise. Il ne pensait à rien, se contentant d'observer. Deux heures passèrent comme cela. Au loin, le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, s'élevant par la suite dans le ciel. Les immeubles-miroirs reflétaient sa lumière, la dispersant à l'infini. Dans la rue, les premiers signes d'une journée agitée se laissaient percevoir. Des livreurs arpentaient les rues dans leurs camions, les touristes matinaux profitaient du calme ambiant pour se balader. Au plus l'heure avançait, au plus la ville s'activait mais lui restait immobile, puisant l'énergie qui lui manquait pour agir dans cette attente. Lorsqu'Alfred entra dans la pièce, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'arborait aussi l'autre homme.

-Bonjour Alfred.

-Bonjour monsieur Wayne. Je suis heureux de constater que vous allez mieux.

-En effet, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

-J'en suis heureux. Et qu'en est-il de Batman ?

-Je pense que Batman va reprendre du service.

-Si je puis me permettre monsieur, le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit le majordome en lui tendant les journaux du matin.

Bruce les prit et en feuilleta les gros titres en retournant s'asseoir. Tous parlaient de Dent, certain étaient pausé, doutant du Joker, d'autres par contre condamnaient déjà Harvey, faisant l'impasse sur le nombre de criminels qu'il avait fait enfermé pour en faire l'un des leurs. Un seul pointa les réels responsables ; Batman, Gordon et le Joker. Ils avaient apparemment su lire entre les lignes pour reconstituer l'histoire, ou, tout du moins, dans sa majeure partie. Bruce soupira. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Avouer ? Gordon s'en chargerait, il n'aurait pas le choix. Pas après tout ce tapage. Ce qui voulait dire que la plupart des criminels allaient être relâché. Bruce avait tellement cru en Harvey, il avait tellement espéré pouvoir vivre une vie normale…..avec Rachel. Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire qu'il écarta avant qu'ils ne soient trop présents. Plus que jamais il allait devoir être là pour Gotham. Alfred revint dans la pièce avec un petit déjeuné copieux qu'il pausa sur la table basse. Bruce commença à manger tout en lisant les articles le concernant ce qui ravi le vieil homme. Celui-ci se permit de le questionner.

-Quel est le programme de monsieur pour aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense que je vais me remettre à l'entrainement. Si le Joker dit vrai il tentera de s'évader d'Arkham au plus tard dans moins d'une semaine ce qui ne me laisse pas énormément de temps. Et euh Alfred, pouvez-vous convier monsieur Fox au bunker. J'aimerais lui parler de quelques points que j'aimerais améliorer.

- Je crains que Monsieur Fox soit en voyage d'affaire et ne rentre que demain.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Prévenez-le que je l'attends.

Bien monsieur. Se sera tout ?

-Oui Alfred, merci, répondit le milliardaire en déposant sa tasse de café sur le plateau.

Le majordome sortit de la pièce, heureux de le voir reprendre vie mais tout de même inquiet de devoir cela au Joker.

Après avoir mangé à sa faim, Bruce se rendit dans sa chambre, se débarrassant de ses vieux vêtements pour en prendre de nouveaux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'eau, nu, sans la moindre pudeur. Il n'y avait personne de toute façon mis à part Alfred qui devait déjà être sorti. Arrivé à celle-ci, il déposa ces habits sur la commode la plus proche et se glissa dans la douche, réglant la température au plus chaud. Ses muscles se relâchèrent sous la chaleur et la puissance des jets. C'était comme si tout son corps se réveillait d'une longue hibernation. C'était un peu le cas pensa Bruce avec ironie. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé pendant ce mois de léthargie. C'était peut-être préférable après tout. Le seul souvenir qu'il en gardait était celui du Joker à l'audience. L'avoir revu l'avait troublé au plus haut point sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir comme ça. Sans maquillage, presque…….. ? Presque quoi ? Humain ? Normal ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot. Il ne savait pas. En tout cas, ce fut son déclencheur. Cette envie de vengeance, cette haine l'avait réveillé. Il devait arrêter le Joker cout que cout. Il ne se laisserait plus manipuler par lui. Bruce soupira. Il devait admettre que le Joker avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Tous l'avaient traqué, poursuivit comme ils l'auraient fait du pire des assassins. Des civils lui avaient même couru après, l'insultant de tous les noms tout en lui jetant ce qui leurs passaient sous la main. A n'en pas douter, le clown était un adversaire redoutable, tant par son intelligence que par son manque de moral. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Il allait devoir ruser pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Une chose qu'avait dit le Joker perturbait Bruce. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il voulait tuer Batman devant qui voulait l'entendre. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit le contraire au commissariat ? Parce qu'il le complétait ? C'était ridicule. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était du baratin tout ça, juste pour le déstabiliser. Mais alors que lui voulait le Joker ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? Pourquoi se donnait-il tant de mal pour l'attirer ? Pourquoi ? Encore ce mot qui le rendait fou. Bruce n'y comprenait plus rien. Cet homme était trop complexe pour lui. Résigné, il finit de se doucher. Il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui.

* * *

L'effervescence habituelle de l'asile d'Arkham, ponctué des cris et des geignements de ses patients, avait été, ce jour-là, entrecoupée de petits claquements secs. Le Joker pouvait entendre de sa cellule le rythme soutenu des talons hauts se diriger vers lui. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent jusqu'a s'arrêter devant « sa cage » comme il aimait à l'appeler. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait là en compagnie du directeur de l'asile. Le Joker la détailla. Grande, des lunettes sur le nez lui donnant un air beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût, une bouche pulpeuse et un corps élancé complétait le tableau. Mignonne en conclut-il. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, dans son tailleur gris. A coté d'elle se trouvait le directeur de l'asile. Il reluquait la jeune femme sans la moindre discrétion, s'attardant sur ses fesses.

-Harleen Quinzel, je vous présente votre premier patient d'Arkham, annonça Richard Brody désignant le jeune homme, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour monsieur Joker, dit-elle en regardant le psychopathe. Il n'a rien de très impressionnant en conclut Harleen. Assez grand, les cheveux longs d'un drôle de blond, mince, les joues balafrées, les yeux sombres fixés sur moi accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

-Bonjour, répondit le psychopathe.

-Comme vient de le dire Monsieur Brody, je vais être votre psychiatre. Nous commencerons demain par quelques testes si vous le permettez. Mais je tenais à venir me présenter avant tout.

-Et je vous en remercie, répondit le Joker en la provoquant d'un clin d'œil.

Harleen ne releva pas et suivit le directeur qui s'éloignait déjà. Elle lança un dernier regard à son patient avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue.

Cela promettait d'être passionnant. Un vrai psychopathe rien que pour elle. Elle allait pouvoir exercer ses talents sur un cas qui en valait vraiment la peine. Et qui sait, peut-être arriverait-elle à lui soustraire quelques informations intéressantes. Richard Brody s'arrêta au bout du couloir devant une porte. Toujours dans ses pensées, Harleen lui rentra dedans.

-Oh pardon, veuillez m'excusez, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre tout en s'écartant de son patron.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une belle jeune femme se jette dans vos bras.

Harleen se força à sourire. Cet homme la dégoutait avec ses sous entendu vaseux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vu son regard lubrique sur elle mais avait préféré faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous savez, mademoiselle Quinzel, vous me surprenez beaucoup.

-Ah ? Et en quoi ?

-Je reconnais ma surprise quand on m'a dit que vous vouliez exercer à l'asile d'Arkham. Qu'est ce qu'une femme tel que vous vient faire au milieu de tout ces fous ? Il y a d'autres endroits ou vous pourriez travailler.

-J'ai choisi Arkham de mon plein gré. J'ai toujours été attiré par les personnalités hors du commun, l'étude est plus difficile mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle d'où ma venue.

-Ils sont surtout plus célèbre.

-Reconnaissez qu'il est difficile de résister au charme de ces supers criminels.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite Harleen. Ce sont des psychopathes. Si vous envisager d'écrire des best-sellers en vous servant d'eux, réfléchissez bien. A la moindre occasion, ils ne feraient de vous qu'une bouchée.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je connais mon métier.

-Je suis heureux que nous nous comprenions alors. Voici votre bureau, désigna le directeur d'un geste vers la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Voici la clé.

-Je vous remercie.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-N'y voyez aucunement une impolitesse de ma part mais un homme tel que vous doit être très occupé. Je n'abuserais donc pas plus longtemps de votre temps.

-Abusez de moi tant que vous le voulez ma chère.

-Une autre fois peut-être.

Richard Brody la toisa un bref instant avant de tourner les talons. Une fois qu'il eut quitté le couloir, Harleen s'autorisa à soupirer. Cet homme lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

Se servant de la clé, Harleen ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Elle avait droit à un bureau rien qu'a elle ce qui constituait une nette amélioration dans sa vie professionnelle. Elle entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lune au dehors. D'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait deviner un bureau en face d'elle, une chaise devant celui-ci, quelques étagères contre le mur et un divan de consultation de l'autre coté de la pièce. Les fenêtres grillagées la firent frissonner. Elle eu l'impression, un court instant, d'être enfermé. Elle chassa le fruit de son imagination et activa le plafonnier. La lumière l'éblouit un court instant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer un objet inattendu. Un petit vase contenant une rose rouge résidait sur son bureau. La jeune psychiatre s'en approcha lentement. Une carte pendait à la fleur. « Rendez-moi visite de temps en temps ». Le petit mot était signé d'un J. Harleen enleva ses lunettes, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit la fleur et la porta à son nez. Celle-ci sentait délicieusement bon. La jeune femme remis ses lunettes tout en déposant la rose sur son bureau. Elle s'empara ensuite de la carte. Mue par l'envie d'engager la conversation avec son patient, elle sorti de son bureau. Elle trouva le Joker couché sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, les yeux fixé au plafond. Bien sur, il l'avait remarqué mais il ne bougea pas.

-Pourriez vous m'expliquez comment c'est arrivé dans mon bureau ? l'interrogea-t-elle en brandissant la carte.

-Bien sur. C'est moi qui l'y ai déposé.

Harleen ne croyait pas une seule minute sa réponse mais décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, elle avait réussi à capter son attention. Il la regardait à présent.

-Cela intéresserait les gardes de savoir que vous êtes sorti de votre cellule.

Le Joker sourit et se leva, puis vint se placer devant la vitre.

-Si vous aviez l'intention de marchander vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps. Vous savez, j'aime bien ce qu'on raconte sur vous et j'aime aussi votre nom. Harleen Quinzel. En le retravaillant un petit peu ça ferait Harley Quinn.

-Comme le personnage de théâtre qui s'appelait arlequin ? Je la connais, on me l'a déjà faite celle-là.

Elle qui le prenait pour un clown, elle était déçue. Il n'avait rien de drôle. Dépitée, elle le salua avant de reprendre le chemin vers son bureau.

-Vous savez, cria le Joker contre la vitre. Quand je pense à votre nom j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter, quelqu'un qui aimerait entendre mes secrets.

Harleen se figea. Voilà qui était intéressant. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas l'oppresser de ses questions tout de suite.

-Nous en reparlerons demain.

Harleen poursuivit son chemin, impatiente de faire parler son patient. Le dit-patient, lui, retourna s'allonger sur sa couche. Il avait trouvé ce qui manquait à son plan, un As à dissimuler dans sa manche. Et cet As avait un nom charmant. Harleen Quinzel.

* * *

Bruce s'écroula sur le tapis de sol, exténué, la respiration sifflante. Tout son corps lui criait d'arrêter. Il ne s'était pas permis la moindre pause de la journée, refoulant sa fatigue dans le but de retrouver son niveau. Le soleil devait déjà avoir disparu au dehors, pensa-il en entendant les gargouillis de son estomac. Bruce se tourna vers l'horloge accroché au mur pour constater que, effectivement, il était tard. Il se leva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur une des nombreuses machines de musculation qui peuplaient la pièce. Reprenant enfin sa respiration, il se dirigea vers la sortie, attrapant sa serviette au passage. La salle d'entrainement communiquait avec une énorme salle au plafonnier blanc. La nouvelle Bat mobile se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, imposante par son allure. Lucius n'avait pas trainé pour la lui reconstruire. Bruce se dirigea vers une grande table où reposait une multitude d'écrans et autres appareils électroniques de toute sorte et s'assit sur une des chaises tout en s'essayant le front. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Dormir et manger. Bruce pianota sur son clavier et une porte apparu dans le mur. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'en saisit. La fraicheur qui s'en dégageait le fit frissonner. Il l'ouvrit sur un frigo bien garni. Dans la Batcave de substitution, tout était caché que se soit dans les murs ou dans le planché. Bruce prit de quoi assouvir sa faim et retourna s'asseoir. A peine avait-il fini de manger que son téléphone portable sonna. Il décrocha.

-Bruce Wayne

-Bonsoir monsieur Wayne, c'est Lucius.

-Oh bonsoir. Je suis heureux de vous entendre.

-Moi de même. Alfred m'a fait part de votre rétablissement et du fait que vous vouliez me voir.

-Oui en effet. J'ai quelques idées que j'aimerais mettre en pratique.

-Rien de trop compliqué j'espère.

-Rien d'insurmontable pour un homme comme vous.

-A la bonheur. Je serais de retour demain et je me pencherais avec joie sur ce nouveau projet.

-J'en suis ravi. Je vous dis donc à demain.

-A demain monsieur Wayne.

Bruce déposa son gsm en soupirant. Espérons que Lucius pourrait l'aider. Tout le reste en dépendait. Fatigué, Bruce appuya sur quelques touches de son clavier. Le sol s'ouvrit non loin d'où il se trouvait. Un grand lit en jaillit. Attiré par les draps et l'idée de pouvoir s'allonger, Bruce se dirigea vers celui-ci et s'y coucha. Son esprit commençait déjà à s'éloigner quand un sursaut de conscience le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas suivit l'actualité du jour. Que s'était-il passé aujourd'hui ? Gordon avait-il abdiqué ? Il se promit de lui rendre visite demain. Demain Batman reprenait du service. Demain…..


	5. Préparation

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos reviews. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté avant mais dans la vie on ne fait malheureusement pas toujours ce qu'on a envie. Pas encore de confrontation, qui aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Désolé :S Enjoy**

* * *

**Préparation**

Lucius Fox était un homme honnête. Ses principes régissaient sa vie, du moins autant que faire ce peut. Pour lui, aider Batman dans sa tâche de tous les jours était un devoir. A leur rencontre, il avait accepté de faire visiter son laboratoire au milliardaire dans le seul but de faire enrager Earle, le directeur de l'entreprise Wayne à l'époque. Puis il s'était lié à ce jeune homme attachant. Lorsque Bruce lui avait « emprunté » l'armure en kevlar et le culbuteuse, il n'avait rien dit, pas dupe pour autant. Et puis Batman était apparu et un sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Maintenant, presque deux ans plus tard, Lucius ne regrettait pas de l'aidé dans cette aventure perpétuelle qu'était Batman. Régulièrement, le milliardaire venait le voir avec des souhaits, des requêtes qu'il essayait de satisfaire au mieux. Comme aujourd'hui….

La plate-forme descendait lentement amenant Lucius dans le repère provisoire de la chauve-souris. Indifférent à sa venue, Bruce continuait de fixer les écrans devant lui, lui déversant les nouvelles de Gotham et elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme s'arrêta à ses cotés qu'il se tourna vers lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur Wayne, entama Lucius. Je suis heureux de vous voir de nouveau sur pied.

-Bonjour Monsieur Fox, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

-J'avoue être content que vous repreniez du service. Je trouvais mes journées trop monotones sans vos perpétuels défis.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vous ménagerais pas aujourd'hui.

-A la bonheur. Qu'avez-vous donc pour moi ?

-J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez réaliser ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille remplie de schémas diverse représentant tous la même chose.

-Une arme ? s'étonna Lucius.

-Pas précisément, regardez.

Bruce vint se placer à coté de son employé et lui expliqua en quelques mots ses intentions.

-Dans ces conditions monsieur Wayne, je le ferais. Cela ne devrait pas poser problème.

-Merci Monsieur Fox. Vous serait-il possible de me le faire parvenir au plus vite ?

-Vous êtes pressé dite moi.

-J'ai un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer.

-Dans ce cas je vais m'y employer dès à présent.

-Je compte sur vous. J'ai un vieux compte à régler.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit du Joker ?

-Vous supposez bien, répondit le milliardaire en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux. Comment un homme enfermé peut-il créer un tel vent de panique dans Gotham ?

-Je crains ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question Monsieur.

-Moi de même, malheureusement.

-De toute évidence, cet homme vous tracasse.

-En effet, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire contre lui.

-Oh mais il y a toujours une solution. Il y en a une a chaque problème, aussi radical soit-il.

-Justement, j'aimerais éviter les solutions radicale, d'où ma demande d'aide.

-Je comprends. Je m'en vais de ce pas mettre en application votre idée.

Bruce et Lucius se serrèrent la main avant que celui-ci n'emprunte le chemin de la sortie. Au bout de quelques pas, l'homme se retourna.

-Oh, euh, Monsieur Wayne. Tant que j'y suis, je viens de finir la réparation de la moto. Elle vous attend à la tour Wayne.

-Ah, bien. Je viendrais la chercher tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Je dois rendre visite à un vieil ami.

Lucius sourit et reprit sa route. Une fois sur la plate-forme, Lucius se permit de regarder le milliardaire qui était retourné s'assoir à son bureau. Il admirait Bruce d'avoir choisit cette voie, celle de faire régler l'ordre. Tout le monde n'en était pas capable. De toute évidence le milliardaire était un homme d'exception. Le courage dont cet homme faisait preuve l'étonnait encore aujourd'hui. Lucius eut une légère crainte en le regardant. La crainte que tout cela ne se brise un jour.

-Soyez prudent Monsieur Wayne, lui conseilla le plus vieux.

Bruce se retourna et sourit.

-Comme toujours.

* * *

Gordon soupira. Quelle horrible journée il avait eu. Il était éreinté. Las, il se laissa choir dans son divan, la tête penché en arrière.

Il avait été convoqué tôt ce matin là dans le bureau du maire. Apparemment, les révélations du Joker avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'aux oreilles du fonctionnaire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec tout ce battage médiatique. Gordon soupira de frustration. Comment allait-il pouvoir arranger tout ça ? Tout d'abord, il devait essayer de se contrôler. Ces derniers temps, il était irritable même avec ses collègues. Il s'emportait rapidement depuis que Dent avait failli tuer son fils. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit en sursaut du à des cauchemars. Ceux-ci le hantaient continuellement. Il se levait alors et allait vérifier que son fils était bien dans son lit. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre. Heureusement, Batman était intervenu. Parlons-en de Batman. Ou était-il, se demanda le commissaire avec une pointe de colère coincé dans la gorge. Cette même colère accumulée par le stresse du aux pressions de devoir mentir, de devoir porter tout cela sur ces seules épaules conjugué à la situation explosive qui régnait en ville depuis la disparition de la chauve-souris. La seule personne avec qui il aurait pu en discuter, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis 3 semaines. Dire qu'il avait espéré que Batman continuerait son nettoyage des rues malgré le regard accusateur des gens. Il s'était trompé. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait trahi. Pour compléter le tout, ce matin le maire lui avait fait avouer ce qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher. Le maire était resté silencieux avant de lui dire qu'il comprenait, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le relever de ses fonctions pour le restant de la semaine. Bon sang juste la semaine ou le Joker allait tenter de se faire la malle. A la sortie de la mairie, il avait été assaillit par la presse jusqu'au commissariat. Une fois là-bas, il avait avoué la vérité à ses hommes. La plupart avait été compréhensif. Il les avait ensuite briefés, espérant qu'ils feraient le nécessaire, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Gordon était assis depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser délicatement sur ses épaules, commençant à lui masser la nuque. Il se laissa aller, un sourire sur le visage.

-Tu es très tendu, lui murmura sa femme tout en continuant son massage.

-Je sais, soupira le commissaire.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer cette semaine alors.

Cette remarque lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-Barbara…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais mais essaye de profiter de ces quelques jours pour souffler un peu puisque tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix.

-Tu sais bien que….

-Jim, s'il te plait, l'implora sa femme, les yeux suppliant. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais chérie. Viens, l'invita-t-il à s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ca te dit une soirée rien que pour nous ?lui murmura sa femme d'un ton entendu. Je viens de coucher les enfants.

-Mmmh. Pourquoi pas. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois ou nous avons passé une soirée tranquille.

-Je te propose un petit film tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre ensuite je continuerais mon massage. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que ca me va, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Une fois le baiser terminé, Jim se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision sur la première chaîne. La fin du journal télévisé y était diffusée.

-…et ceci clôture notre journal. Attendez. On me signal une dépêche de dernière minute. Monsieur le maire est sur le plateau et va de suite faire un discours. Le journaliste se leva de sa chaise et laissa la place au fonctionnaire. Celui-ci, à peine assis, commença à parler d'une voix détachée et, de toute évidence, pressé d'en finir.

-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, citoyens de Gotham. J'ai à vous parler de faits de la plus haute importances. En effet, vous devez surement être au courant des rumeurs concernant Harvey Dent et sa responsabilité dans la mort de 4 personnes. Après m'être entretenu avec l'un des seuls témoins, je suis en mesure de dire que les accusations proféré par le Joker à l'encontre de l'ancien procureur Harvey Dent sont véridiques. Dans ces conditions, les prisonniers condamnés par lui seront libéré sous peu. Le commissaire Gordon a été mis à pied pour avoir volontairement manipulé les faits. Batman est innocenté des crimes de Dent mais reste, tout de même, un hors la loi. Il continuera, de ce fait, à être poursuivit. Je puis vous assurer que nous feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que l'ordre règne à Gotham. Bonne soirée à tous, dit-il avant de se lever et de partir. Le journaliste revint clore le journal mais, déjà, Gordon n'écoutait plus. Tout le travail qu'ils avaient fournis venait d'être anéantit. Jim sentit tout espoir le quitter. Les criminels que la police ou Batman arrêtaient étaient condamnés, en grande partie, par Dent ces derniers mois ce qui faisait une longue liste de criminels relâchés. Comment croire à la culpabilité de personnes ayant été incarcérées par un meurtrier ? Furieux, il se leva et sortit sous le regard triste de sa femme. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Une fois à l'extérieur, il donna un coup de pied dans la balustrade en bois pour se calmer, sans grand succès. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir rattraper tout ça. Déjà que depuis l'absence prolongé de Batman, les criminels recommençaient leurs trafics sans le moindre scrupule. Découragé, Jim s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement au dessus. Le Joker avait raison, tout était fini. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'évade et Gotham ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas. Se sentant observé, Jim se tourna prudemment. Il était là. Batman était là. Il le regardait de ses yeux noirs, le visage fermé, sans expression. Gordon se remit debout et fit face, lui criant dessus, lui lançant à la figure tout ce qu'il avait contenu depuis un mois tout en faisant les cent pas. Les reproches fusaient de toutes parts, nourries par la frustration du commissaire. Batman, lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le laissant vider son sac.

-Ah enfin vous êtes là ! C'est à croire que vous étiez mort !

C'est un peu ça, pensa Bruce tristement.

-Vous nous avez abandonné. J'avais confiance en vous. Si vous étiez en vacances prévenez nous la prochaine fois qu'on y soit préparé. Vous n'avez pas idée du chaos qui règne en ville. Et maintenant le maire qui relâche les criminels de Dent. Vous auriez pu empêcher ça et vous n'avez rien fait. C'est votre faute, l'accusa Gordon tout en sachant qu'il était injuste. Maintenant tout est à refaire depuis le début. Sans compter que le nouveau procureur ne sera peut-être pas aussi honnête que Dent. Vous….vous mériteriez que je vous arrête.

Essoufflé, Gordon arrêta là ses reproches, le regard accusateur toujours dirigé vers la chauve-souris.

-Vous avez fini ? le questionna Batman.

-Oui, répondit Jim exténué. Merci beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir laissé parler. Pour être là.

L'espoir renaissait au fond de Gordon ainsi que le doute.

-Dites moi que vous n'allez pas repartir.

-Non. Nous avons une ville à nettoyer il me semble.

-A renettoyer serait plus juste.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait une fois. Ca ne posera pas de problèmes.

-Et le Joker ? demanda Gordon, anxieux. Il va tenter de s'évader d'Arkham d'ici peu. Je suis mis à pied pour une semaine. J'ai laissé mes instructions mais je doute que mes hommes osent s'opposer à lui si je ne suis pas là.

-Je me chargerais de lui.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Jim en tournant la tête, attiré par le bruit dans la ruelle derrière lui.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Gordon se retourna pour voir qu'il avait disparu. Il soupira.

-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois.

Il sourit pour lui même puis rentra chez lui. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

* * *

Harleen soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Elle attrapa une pile de feuilles et un crayon puis sorti de son bureau. C'était le moment de se confronter au Joker. Cela faisait deux jours que Harleen mettait sur pied un questionnaire pour tester la psychologie du psychopathe. Les questionnaires de base n'étaient pas assez complet selon elle d'où la mise en chantier de celui-ci. Bien que connaissant son sujet, Harleen n'était pas satisfaite de son travail mais n'en pouvant plus de rester assise, elle s'était décidé à se lancer. Elle arriva devant la cellule du meurtrier et retint son souffle, fermant son visage à toute expression. Il était là, debout contre le mur et sifflotait.

-Oh bonjour Harleen, ah ah ah, ricana-il.

-Bonjour monsieur Joker. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Vous. Je me demandais quand vous alliez revenir. Je vous fais peur à ce point ? Hihihihihi.

-Me faire peur ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. J'en ai connu de plus effrayants que vous. J'étais occupée. Je mettais au point un questionnaire de psychologie, plus précisément un test de personnalité, lui dit-elle décidant de jouer carte sur table.

-Hummmmm. Rien que pour moi. Je suis flatté d'autant d'attention. Malheureusement je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. La prochaine fois peut-être.

-Monsieur Joker, s'emballa Harleen. Ce n'est en aucun cas une invitation, mais une obligation. Je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas cassé le c pour se faire rembarrer par ce clown.

-Ah oui ? Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me donner la fessée ? murmura d'une voix grave le psychopathe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée saugrenue.

-Je peux très bien vous mettre sous sédatifs pour le restant de votre séjour ici.

-Et passez à côté de ce que j'ai à dire ? Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, juste que nous fassions plus ample connaissance avant tout, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier.

-Faire connaissance, répéta la jeune femme d'un air méfiant.

-Oui, en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi ce métier ? Je ne vais tout de même pas me confier à la première inconnue qui passe.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on parle de vous. Avez-vous de la famille ? Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé dans la voix du banditisme ?

-Je n'aime pas parler de moi, répliqua ce dernier d'un geste de la main. Je ne suis pas intéressant. Par contre une aussi jolie fille que vous dans les couloirs d'Arkham ça a de quoi surprendre.

-Si vous pensez pouvoir m'influencer en me complimentant, je suis au regret de vous informer que cela ne marche pas sur moi. Je n'aime pas les flatteurs.

-Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. Ca nous fait un point commun.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue prit soudain la parole.

-Allons Harley, ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Il fut un temps ou tu aimais beaucoup ça si je me souviens bien.

Celle-ci se retourna promptement après avoir sursauté. Jonathan Crane, alias Scarecrow l'Epouvantail se tenait là, dans la cellule face à celle du Joker.

-Jonathan ? dit-elle perplexe. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-On me l'a livré ce matin, répondit le Joker comme s'il s'agissait d'un meuble qu'on était venu lui apporter.

-Merci Joke la blague est bonne, rétorqua l'autre prisonnier avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Mais de rien l'épouvantable.

-Je vois que tu ne vole pas plus haut que mes anciens patients question politesse et vocabulaire.

-Oui et regarde ou cela t'a mené. Maintenant tu es parmi eux.

Harleen ne dit rien, se contentant de les écouté, stupéfaite par leur échange.

-Je ne préfère pas relever. Ou en étions-nous ma chère amie ? demanda Crane en s'adressant à la jeune femme. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mon transfert. Depuis l'annonce de la culpabilité de Dent, la plupart des criminels sont soit libéré, soit redirigé vers l'asile comme ce fut mon cas.

-C'est assez surprenant, avoua Harleen, prise au dépourvu.

-N'est-il pas ? Qu'as-tu dans la main ? Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Non, il ne t'est pas destiné. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle, préférant fuir plutôt que d'affronter deux criminels qui s'étaient, de toute évidence, passé le mot. Elle n'aurait pas fait le poids bien longtemps.

-Je t'en prie. Si je peux t'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Tu sais ou me trouver.

La jeune psychiatre retourna dans son bureau, son questionnaire toujours en main, énervé par elle-même de s'être laissé avoir. Ils lui avaient tendu un guet-apens et elle y était tombée la tête la première. Le Joker ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle l'aurait au tournant.

De son côté, celui-ci félicitait son nouvel « ami ».

-Pas mal du tout. C'est ce qui s'appelle faire fuir quelqu'un.

-Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de rester. Je la connais, je l'ai eu comme stagiaire lors de ses études. N'oubliez pas votre part du contrat.

-Je vous ferais sortir de votre cellule. Si j'en ai envie, compléta mentalement le psychopathe. Batman sera surement dans le coin lors de notre évasion.

-Batman, encore lui. Je lui dois ma présence ici, grogna l'épouvantail.

-C'est vrai qu'il est dur de lui résister, sourit le clown tout en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche, la caressant furtivement. C'était là que Batman l'avait marqué. Une raison de plus de penser à lui. D'un geste rapide, le Joker humidifia ses lèvres tel un serpent sortant la langue avant de la rentrer dare-dare. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait ce tique. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Joker alla se coucher sur son lit sans plus prêter attention à son voisin qui continuait à lui parler. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus repensé à sa vie d'avant, d'avant lui. Batman. A cette époque, il travaillait encore comme tout le monde : un boulot de merde, une vie de merde, métro-boulot-dodo, seul. Une vie misérable pour un mec minable. Blond, taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne, yeux brun. Le parfait type moyen dans toute sa splendeur si ce n'était ses lèvres perpétuellement gercées ce qui l'avait poussé à développer cette manie, cette manière bien particulière de mouiller ses lèvres. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qui le différenciait des autres. Puis un jour il était apparu et tout avait changé. Et tout changerait de nouveau….Bientôt.


	6. L'évasion

**Bonjour bonjour. Pardon du retard et de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de tout le monde . J'espère me faire pardonné par ce long chapitre et leurs retrouvailles. Dites moi si je suis pardonné? Enjoy**

* * *

**L'évasion**

Cela faisait deux jours que Bruce patrouillait aux environs de l'asile. De jour, il s'arrangeait pour passer le plus souvent possible dans un périmètre proche du bâtiment de détention. De nuit, Batman allait se percher sur les immeubles en face de l'entrée d'Arkham, guettant les moindres allés et venus suspects dans l'espoir d'enrayer les plans du clown.

Ce soir là, tout avait l'air normal. De rares passants se pressaient dans les rues justes au dessous de lui, hâtant leurs marches pour rentrer chez eux sain et sauf. Au loin, le vent soufflait contre les murs inébranlables de l'asile qui pourtant avaient été à de maintes fois percés. Au loin, une sirène de police hurlait, renforçant la culpabilité que Bruce ressentait à faire le guet. Deux jours qu'il passait ses nuits sur le toit de ces immeubles, deux jours que Fox lui avait remis sa commande. Bruce devait bien avouer qu'il avait fait vite pour le lui fabriquer. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il posa sa main sur l'arme accroché dans le bas de son dos. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à parler avec le Joker, à le raisonner, il n'aurait pas à faire ça. Non qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais une part, à l'intérieur de lui, refusait d'agir de la sorte même si le Joker le méritait amplement. A chaque fois qu'il pensait au Joker, l'image du jeune homme au tribunal s'imposait à son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir de manière cohérente et rationnel. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était le même homme, Bruce n'arrivait pas à les confondre. Ils avaient l'air tellement différent l'un de l'autre, mise à part peut-être les yeux ainsi que les cicatrices. Alors, Bruce s'efforçait de ne plus y penser mais, chaque fois, l'idée de l'évasion du Joker le ramenait au procès. Comment arrivait-il à l'obséder à se point ? Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, qu'à leur future confrontation, se jouant diverses scènes mentalement dans lesquelles il tuait ce meurtrier. Comment penser à autre chose alors que le responsable de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait (et aime toujours) allait d'un jour à l'autre s'échapper ? Bientôt, il le reverrait et il lui ferait payer. Bruce se retrouvait dans le même état que lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la sortie du tribunal, armé, dans le but de tuer l'assassin de ses parents. L'anxiété mêlée à la haine, l'envie de vengeance inondant chaque cellule de son corps, noyant toute moral sous son poids. Il savait que succomber à ses envies vengeresses serait impardonnable pour Batman mais, comment résister ? Comment pardonner à l'homme qui lui avait enlevé toute chance du futur normal ou du moins ce qui s'en serait rapproché le plus. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, trop lentement au goût de Bruce, augmentant sa nervosité et sa frustration. S'il ne s'évadait pas aujourd'hui, ça serait pour demain, le jour fatidique. Tout ce que Bruce espérait était d'être là au bon endroit et au bon moment.

* * *

Harleen était assise à son bureau en ce dimanche pluvieux, occupé à remplir certains papiers administratifs qu'elle avait laissés de côté lorsque Richard Brody, le directeur de l'asile, entra sans même frapper. Faisant comme si c'était son bureau, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de la jeune femme, sans doute pour être proche d'elle. Assis sur un de ses rapports fraichement terminé, il lui sourit d'un air charmeur. Depuis qu'elle était là, il avait changé. Il arborait une peau légèrement bronzé en plus d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-« Bonjour Harleen. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

-« Très bien Monsieur. Et vous-même ? »

-«Très bien aussi. Merci de vous en soucier. Je me suis remit à la gym pour parfaire mon corps d'apollon. Qu'en dites-vous ? Ca se voit non ?»

Harleen cacha une grimace de dégoût. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Autant d'aveuglement et de vanité ne pouvait cohabiter dans le même homme. Si ? Apollon ? N'importe quoi. Il ressemblait plus à un vieux prof qu'à un quelconque mannequin. Et ce n'était pas son âge ni ses cheveux récemment teint qui arrangeait le tableau final. Non vraiment rien d'alléchant, tout du contraire.

-« La persévérance est une vertu. » Que répondre d'autre à une question pareille.

-« Ah ! Ma petite. Je me disais aussi que vous remarqueriez ma nouvelle musculature. »

-« Que me vaut le …..plaisir de votre visite un weekend. »

-« Les gardes m'ont appelés. Un problème avec le Joker. »

Le Joker ? Que genre de problèmes pouvait-il bien avoir ou créer que aurait fait se déplacer le directeur un dimanche ?

-« Rien de sérieux ? »

-« Non. Je viens de sa cellule à l'instant. Il voulait juste vous voir. »

Tiens donc. Deux jours plus tôt, il s'arrange avec Crane pour me chasser et la il me réclame à grands cris. C'est fort de café. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu, Crane et lui, faire pour que les gardiens en viennent à appeler Brody.

-« Me voir ? Il aurait pu attendre demain matin. »

-« D'après lui, c'est assez urgent. »

-« Si Monsieur m'a réclamé, il faut que j'y aille alors. »

On croit rêver, c'est pire qu'un hôtel ici. Et bien sur Brody jouait le jeu de ce psychopathe. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi vous être déplacé ? » demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

-« C'est évident il me semble. Sinon vous n'auriez pas eu le plaisir de ma compagnie. »

Comment le mot plaisir pouvait-il être associé à cet homme ? Ce n'est pas le premier de son espèce que je croise mais c'est toujours aussi stupéfiant de voir avec quelle arrogance ils se valorisent. Ils agissent tous comme si le monde leur appartenait, moi y compris. Un mois de plus de beau compliment et de sous entendu plus que vaseux et je postule au chômage. Mieux valait mettre les points sur les i quitte à effectivement perdre son emploie.

-« Ecoutez monsieur Brody. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez votre numéro. »

-« Quel numéro très chère ? »

-« Votre tentative de drague monsieur Brody qui, désolé de devoir le dire, est inefficace sur moi. Je préfère être clair avec vous tout de suite plutôt que vous laisser espérer en vain. »

-« Je vois. »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé si je vous ai importuné. C'est vrai qu'une femme comme vous….»

-« N'en parlons plus. Je suis sur que vous avez d'autres choses à faire un dimanche soir. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un patient qui me réclame » dit-elle en se levant, suivit par le directeur de l'asile.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Brody plaqua Harleen contre le mur et l'embrassa. Trop ahurie pour réagir directement, la jeune femme le laissa faire avant de le repousser.

-« Un baiser d'adieu » précisa celui-ci.

C'est bouillant de rage qu'Harleen arriva devant la cellule de son patient. Son seul réconfort avant été la trace de main, rouge, qu'arborait le directeur de l'asile lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé devant son bureau. Respirant un bon coup, elle parcouru les derniers mètre la séparant de son patient. Celui-ci était, comme à l'accoutumée, allongé sur sa couche, le regard au plafond comme si de rien n'était. Dans son dos, Crane l'observait en silence. Voyant que le Joker n'avait pas l'intention de débuter les hostilités, elle attaqua.

-« Vous savez que vous êtes incompréhensible ? Un jour vous voulez vous confier à moi, un autre vous me repousser pour ensuite me rappeler à grands cris. C'est à en devenir fou. »

-« N'est ce pas ? » répondit l'interpelé sans la regarder pour autant.

-« C'est donc ce que vous souhaitez ? »

-« Non pas du tout ma chère. Je voulais juste vous faire mes adieux. »

-« Parce que vous pensez pouvoir vous en aller aussi facilement après tout ce que vous avez fait ? »

-« En effet. »

-« C'est que vous êtes encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais. »

-« Si peu, si peu » ricana le psychopathe.

Harleen se prit au jeu, comme à l'accoutumée avec lui. Autant ne pas l'insulter.

-« Très bien. Dans ce cas au revoir monsieur Joker. »

-« Oh, je vous en prie. Appelez-moi monsieur J. »

-« Comme vous voudrez » répondit-elle en souriant. Quel homme étrange. Tellement différent d'hommes comme Brody sans pour autant être mieux.

-« C'est réglé alors. Puis-je vous appelez Harley en retour ? »

-« A une condition. »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Vous ferez tout les tests et répondrez à toutes mes questions lors de votre….retour ici. »

-« Marché conclus. »

-« C'était très habile votre petit numéro avec le docteur Crane. Je dois dire qu'avec le recule je l'ai même trouvé amusant, surtout votre petite joute verbale. »

-« Heureux que cela vous ait plu. Nous nous somme donné du mal. »

-« Je n'en doute pas. »

-« Vous feriez mieux de rentrez chez vous, Harley. Il se fait tard. »

-« Vous me mettez à la porte, passez moi l'expression. »

-« Tout à fait. J'ai un rendez vous ce soir et je n'aimerais pas le faire attendre plus que nécessaire. »

-« Un rendez-vous ? Avec Batman, je présume ? » C'est qu'il était sérieux quand il disait vouloir s'évader.

-« Tout à fait. » répondit le Joker, un sourire éblouissant illuminant son visage. Sur le coup Harleen en resta interloqué. Que signifiait ce sourire ? Pourquoi cet air réjouit ? Pourquoi ces yeux s'étaient-ils animés à la mention du justicier ? Harleen n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit elle n'aimait pas ça. Il avait peut-être raison après tout, elle ferait bien de déguerpir. Hochant la tête, le visage fermé à toute expression, Harleen prit le chemin de la sortie, mille et une questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Une chose était sur. La prochaine fois, elle aurait ses réponses. Il le lui avait promis.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, le Joker éclata de rire. C'était tellement simple de la mener en bateau. L'adieu soit disant n'avait pour but que de la laisser espérer des réponses qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle pouvait toujours lui être utile après tout. D'ici une heure, il serait dehors mais qui sait ? D'ici un mois ? Un an ? Peut-être serait-il arrêté à nouveau et son as serait là pour l'en faire sortir. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ses hommes viennent le libérer. Encore une heure à rêvasser sur le déroulement de cette nuit et il serait là. Il devait déjà être dehors occupé à l'attendre. Batman était là pour lui et il n'allait pas le décevoir.

En effet. Batman était, comme à son habitude ces derniers jours, perché sur le toit des immeubles bordant l'asile d'Arkham. Ce soir était le grand soir, le soir de l'évasion du Joker, le soir des retrouvailles. Car oui, c'était comme ça que Bruce envisageait la fin de cette soirée sans savoir que de son côté le psychopathe faisait de même. Le temps accompagnait l'humeur du justicier. De gros nuages noirs dérivaient au gré du vent, annonçant une tempête qui aurait lieu quoiqu'il arrive. Que ce soit entre le Joker et lui ou au dessus de leurs têtes. Contrairement aux ordres de Gordon, aucunes voitures de police n'étaient stationnées devant l'asile. Apparemment personne ne voulait risquer de se frotter au Joker et à ses plans machiavéliques. Personne à part lui. Bien que dirigé par sa colère, Bruce avait hâte de voir ce que lui préparait le clown. Il devait admettre que ce dernier faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Une voiture se dirigea de l'asile vers l'enceinte du bâtiment. Était-il dedans ? De toute évidence non, Bruce l'aurait parié. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'évader de manière incognito. Pas assez théâtrale. Un homme seul occupait le siège conducteur. Bruce reconnu le directeur d'Arkham. Apparemment, il faisait des heures supplémentaires. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'il vit sortir une jeune femme seul, qu'il envisagea les choses différemment. De toute évidence, Richard Brody n'avait pas travaillé ses dossiers mais plutôt son déhanchement ce qui le fit sourire. Les gens étaient tellement prévisibles. Tromper sa femme avec la première venue en mini jupe n'était pas ce qu'il appelait un avenir glorieux. Serait-il comme cela dans quelques années ? Non, jamais. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui de toute façon. Mieux valait mourir que d'en arriver là. Cela aussi finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Un jour sans chance ou il ferait une erreur fatale au mauvais moment. Un jour comme aujourd'hui. Qui sait après tout ? Une pluie fine commença à s'abattre sur lui sans pour autant le gêner. Il ne restait qu'à attendre et voir comment tout cela finira.

* * *

Plusieurs pas précipités dans le couloir fit se relever le Joker. C'était l'heure. Il s'approcha de la cloison. Déjà deux hommes s'attaquaient à la serrure à l'aide d'acide. De l'autre côté, Crane avait fait de même, impatient de sortir lui aussi.

-« Bonjour patron », le salua un des deux hommes tandis que l'autre enfonçait la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

-« Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

-« Oui mais nous devons partir tout de suite d'ici. Il reste peut-être des gardes qu'on n'aurait pas tués. »

-« Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici avant que je sois prêt. J'ai besoin de mon maquillage pour jouer mon rôle autant que Batman a besoin de son costume pour être lui-même. »

-« Euh… Si vous le dite. »

-« Eh Joker ! Ne m'oublie pas. »

Celui-ci hésita une seconde avant de donner l'ordre de le libérer. Après tout il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pendant ce temps là, il se saisie d'un blaireau (un gros pinceau utilisé dans le passé pour étaler la mousse à raser) ainsi que d'un pot qu'il ouvrit. Il trempa le pinceau dedans avant d'étaler du maquillage blanc sur son visage. Il opéra de la même manière pour le maquillage de couleur noir avant de vérifier de résultat dans un miroir qu'il sortit du sac. Il paracheva sa transformation de plusieurs traits de rouge à lèvre carmin d'une cicatrice à l'autre. Parfait mise à part l'habit de détenu qu'il portait. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa « cage », Crane attendait dans le couloir.

-« Suivez moi, je connais ce bâtiment comme ma poche. D'ici 5 minutes nous seront sorti sans que personne ne nous remarque. »

-« C'est…. Aimable mais nous sortirons par la grande porte. »

-« Vous êtes malade. S'il reste encore des gardes ils y seront surement sans compter sur Batman qui vous attend dehors. »

-« Alors ne le décevons pas. »

Sans autre forme de procès le Joker partit suivi de ses hommes, laissant un Jonathan Crane hébété. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il fallait craindre le Joker. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

C'est peinturluré et armé que le Joker passa les portes de l'asile, non sans tuer les vigiles sur son passage. Un de ces complices se rua sur la voituregaré non loin de là tandis que l'autre couvrait leurs arrières. A mis chemin des deux, le Joker se figea. Il était là, tout près, il le sentait. Son cœur venait de s'accélérer. Levant les yeux au ciel, il l'aperçu malgré le peu de visibilité que les nuages et la pluie lui laissait. Planant avec grâce dans sa direction, Batman arrivait attiré par les coups de feu.

-« Patron, venez ! » hurla le chauffeur pendant que l'autre le poussait vers la voiture.

D'un bond, il entra dans le break, jetant son sac à maquillage à l'arrière. Il eut juste le temps de voir Batman s'abattre sur le retardataire avant que la voiture ne démarre en trompe.

* * *

Le Joker avait tenu parole. Des coups de feu au loin avaient ramené Bruce à la réalité. Vif, il couru jusqu'au bord du toit avant de sauter dans le vide, déployant ses ailes. A une quinzaine de mètre de l'entrée, il vit sortir trois hommes. Il reconnu directement le Joker. Celui-ci se figea dès qu'il l'aperçu. Quel comportement étrange. Il avait fallu l'un de ses complices pour le faire bouger. Batman s'abattit violement sur celui-ci. Un en moins. La voiture démarra en trombe. Bruce eut juste le temps de sauter sur son toit, plantant les crochets de son avant bras droit dans la tôle, les jambes dans le vide. Le véhicule zigzagua dans l'espoir de le décrochera. Sans succès. Il y planta même l'autre bras, avançait comme il le pouvait. Un coup de feu le rata de peu. Un deuxième le fit lâcher le bras gauche, roulant sur le côté. Rapide, la voiture se rapprocha de l'enceinte de briques avant de bifurquer. Il n'allait tout de même pas foncer dans le mur ? Soudain, la voiture freina brutalement, envoyant Batman valsé vers l'avant. Il roula sur le capot avant de finir sa course brutalement contre le mur, la voiture à peine à cinq mètres. Sonné, Bruce se releva sur ses coudes aussi vite qu'il le put et fixa la voiture. Son regard croisa celui, amusé, du Joker. Au moins il y en avait un qui s'amusait. La voiture redémarra dans le but de l'écraser mais calla aussitôt. Ce n'est que lorsque la portière conducteur s'ouvrit et que le corps sans vie du chauffeur tomba à terre qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Il avait tué son acolyte, le dernier rempare entre eux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait voulu l'écraser ? C'était stupide. Pour pouvoir l'écraser lui-même ? Plus vraisemblablement. Alors pourquoi la voiture franchissait-elle l'entrée de l'asile ? Reprenant ses esprits, Bruce couru vers sa moto garé dans une ruelle non loin de là. Il l'enfourcha et se lança à la poursuite du criminel. Celui-ci ne fut pas dur à trouver. On aurait même dit qu'il l'attendait. Accélérant, Bruce se posta derrière lui. Il enclencha les grappins qui jaillirent, se plantant dans le coffre. A ce moment là, il fut prit par surprise. Le Joker appuya de toutes ses forces sur le frein. La moto percuta la voiture. Batman fut catapulté. Il passa par la fenêtre de la voiture, la brisant, avant de butter contre le dos des sièges arrière. Un ricanement triomphant raisonna dans l'habitacle, rappelant à Bruce l'horrible cauchemar qu'il avait fait une semaine auparavant. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa au souvenir de Rachel, immolé. Le Joker délaissa le véhicule, suivit par le justicier. Il alla droit vers un chantier tout en tirant sur Batman. Par reflexe, celui-ci se cacha derrière un tas de sable. Si le Joker voulait jouer à cache-cache, il venait de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. D'un geste machinal, Bruce vérifia que l'arme était toujours à sa ceinture avant de courir vers le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. La superficie du chantier était immense. Des colonnes de béton supportaient un plafond tout aussi bétonné. Un peu plus loin, Bruce aperçu l'ébauche d'un escalier. Était-il monté ? Prudemment, Il se déplaça à la recherche de l'autre homme. Il monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage au dessus. Rien ne bougeait. Le matériel des ouvriers et autres murs déjà érigé entravait sa progression. Il pouvait être n' importe où, derrière chaque pan de mur, une arme pointé sur lui. Sa colère s'intensifia une fois arrivé au cinquième étage. Devrait-il tous les faires ? Enervé, Bruce tenta la seconde solution, lui parler.

-« Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi »

Un étage de plus l'incita à continuer.

-« Je te fais si peur que ça ? »

-« Non. Je t'attendais. » répondit une voix derrière lui. Elle fut accompagnée de plusieurs coups d'une barre de fer. Bruce se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, lui faisant face. D'une main, il tenta de se protéger tandis que de l'autre il saisissait l'arme à sa ceinture avant de la brandir vers le Joker. Interceptant son geste, celui-ci lui asséna un coup rude au bras, envoyant valser l'arme. Il jeta ensuite la barre de fer au visage du justicier avant de se ruer vers l'arme à quelques pas de là. Il s'en saisit et tira sur Batman qui se retrouva ficelé au sol en quelques secondes. Ce n'est qu'après que le Joker, étonné, examina l'objet dans ses mains. Ca ressemblait à une arme à feu sans pour autant en être une. Le bout du révolver était plus large qu'un canon normal. Deux sphères métalliques avaient pris la place de leurs prédécesseurs. Ingénieux. Le Joker éclata de rire sous le regard d'autant plus énervé de Batman, de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il s'attaquait au Joker ses plans ne marchaient-ils pas ?

-« Pas mal trouvé », le félicita son ennemi toujours hilare.

-« Dire que je te croyait sans imagination. »

-« Vas' y ! Tue-moi ! Ca m'épargnera ton discours. Tu ne sais rien de moi. » s'énerva Batman en gigotant au sol dans l'espoir de se libérer. Un long câble maintenait ses bras le long de son corps et ses jambes jointes, une sphère à chaque extrémité.

-« Au contraire. J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je te connais par cœur. Tu es tellement prévisible. » dit-il en lâchant l'arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de ferraille.

-« Tu penses être plus malin ? » le provoque Batman avant de cracher du sang. La barre de fer l'avait pris par surprise et lui avait entaillé la lèvre inférieure. Incapable de l'essuyer, du sang coulait sur son menton. Le Joker s'approcha de lui lentement puis s'agenouilla à sa tête.

-« Ca ne fait aucun doute. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques minutes. Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Avec des yeux emplis de bonheur, un énorme sourire sur le visage ? Sans crier gare, le clown se saisit d'une de ses oreilles de chauve-souris et releva son visage vers lui, à quelques centimètres du sien. Le pouls de Bruce accéléra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. De son autre main, le Joker lui prit le menton.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » bégaya Batman, trop étonné pour réagir autrement.

Du pouce, le psychopathe lui caressa la lèvre fendue lui arrachant une grimace. Il étala ensuite le sang sur son menton, dessinant un J dessus. Comme si de rien était, il lécha ensuite son doigt. Le goût ferreux emplis sa bouche. Aussitôt, il le lâcha et se remit debout.

-« Pas encore. Pas encore » chantonna-t-il en s'éloignant de deux pas.

Toujours allongé sur son flanc, Bruce y comprenait de moins en moins. Il aurait du être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi agir ainsi ?

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout. J'ai été ravi de te revoir mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un juge quelque peu inconscient. »

-« Ne fais pas ça. Il ne fait que son boulot. »

-« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. »

-« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te ferais payer pour tout ces crimes !» le menaça Bruce.

-« Me faire payer ? Je ne demande que ça mais nous savons tout les deux que tu en es incapable. »

-« Dans quel but fais-tu tout ça ? »

-« Pour des milliers de raisons, et pour une seul à la fois. Te dire que ça m'amuse serait à moitié mentir. »

-« Alors pourquoi ? »

-« Pour ça » répondit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied au thorax. Bruce en eut la respiration coupée.

-« Vas' y ! Haïs-moi. »

Un autre coup plus bas le fit se plier en deux.

-« Je te croyait plus résistant que ça. »

Un dernier coup porté au visage assomma Batman.

* * *

Bruce se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Que c'était-il passé ? Inconsciemment, il vint placer une main sur sa tempe la plus proche. Une minute ! Tout lui revenait maintenant. L'évasion, la course poursuite, sa stupidité, leur discussion. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il se trouvait toujours au sixième étage du chantier. Le câble traitre reposait sous lui. Une question de plus. Peut-être avait-il jugé plus excitant de s'attaquer au fonctionnaire tout en le sachant libre de ses mouvements ? De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il y comprenait aux intentions du Joker. Rien du tout. Prompt malgré la douleur, Bruce se releva et retourna dans la rue à côté. Par miracle, sa moto s'y trouvait toujours. La redressant, il l'enjamba, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle démarre. Bingo. Il fonça à toute allure jusqu'à la planque du juge. Gordon avait réussit à convaincre celui-ci de se cacher. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? A en juger par un afficheur sur sa route, assez longtemps pour le regretter. Seul Gordon et quelques hommes de confiance connaissait la planque ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant. Arrivé dans la rue, il coupa le contact, se laissant aller sur sa lancée. Était-il encore là ? C'est anxieux que Bruce franchit les portes de l'immeuble. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit dans les escaliers. Vaincu et en colère, Batman poussa la porte entrebâillée de l'appartement 304, leur planque. Le plafonnier était allumé, n'épargnant rien à Batman du triste spectacle. Ligoté sur une chaise, le juge avait été habillé avec les habits de détenu que le Joker portait plutôt dans la soirée. Son visage avait été maquillé à l'effigie du Joker. Autour de son coup, une cravate nouée solidement l'étranglait, très certainement la cause de la mort. Ils avaient échoué. Pris d'un sursaut de conscience, Bruce toucha les vêtements du malheureux. Ils étaient encore chauds. Le Joker ne devait plus être très loin. Dévalant les marches quatre à quatre, Bruce se retrouva vite dehors. Et maintenant ? Par ou chercher ? Gauche ou droite ? Au hasard. Remontant en celle, il fit un tour dans le quartier. Rien. Autant retourner d'où il venait. Doublement vaincu, il appela la police.

Juste en face, le Joker observait Batman à son insu du haut d'un toit. Quelle magnifique soirée. Il n'était pas déçu le moins du monde d'avoir patienté une semaine. Ca valait largement la peine qu'il s'était donné. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu Batman pieds et poings liés et il avait su se contenir. Ce constat augmenta son sentiment de satisfaction. Il était fier de lui. Batman n'était pas encore prêt pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Qu'importe, il attendrait le bon moment.

* * *

**Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Merci ;)**


	7. Provocation et conséquences

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris. Personnellement il m'a prit la tête donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je dévie enfin un peu de l'histoire d'origine parce que il faut bien qu'il y ai du slash au final. Enjoy.**

**Provocation et conséquences**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Alfred tournait en rond dans le repère provisoire de la chauve-souris. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore rentré. Un coup d'œil à l'un des écrans lui apprit qu'il était huit heures du matin passé. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer si tard dans la matinée. Est-ce que le Joker l'avait …..? Non. Impossible. Il ne préférait pas penser à ça. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autres possibilités que d'attendre. Il se voyait mal appeler la police parce que Batman avait dépassé son couvre-feu. Ridicule. La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'effectivement le Joker s'était évadé emmenant avec lui le Dr Crane. Ils faisaient tout deux la une des journaux. Si celui-ci s'était joint au clown, Bruce aurait du mal à en ressortir entier. Non, non. Pensées positives. Il y avait bien son portable d'urgence mais mieux valait ne l'utiliser qu'en tout dernier recours, sait-on jamais que Batman se cachait. Cela reviendrait à le condamner si ce n'est à une mort, certainement à des ennuis. Il attendrait encore un peu avant d'en arriver là. Une seule autre perspective l'effrayait autant que la mort du milliardaire : sa capture. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui feraient en représailles. Un frisson d'horreur secoua le vieil homme. Après tout, Batman était le seul à réellement les menacer. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir au majordome de revoir son employeur, celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Comment allait-il expliquer sa disparition au comité d'entreprise Wayne ? Fox soutiendrait sa version d'une excuse inventé de toute pièce mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Si ces criminels le tuaient, lui laisserait-il au moins son honneur ? Lui laisseraient-ils un corps à mettre en terre ? Alfred avait beau garder espoir de revoir Batman, le temps continuait sa course l'empêchant de réfréner ses hypothèses les plus sombres.

Un bruit de moteur attira l'attention du vieil homme qui se retourna. Au bout de l'immense pièce rectangulaire, un pan de mur descendit dans le sol, dévoilant un plan incliné. La batmobile l'emprunta avant de se garer quelques mètres plus loin. Alfred se permis un soupire de soulagement. Il était là. Oui mais dans quel état ? Fronçant les sourcils, le majordome se rua vers l'engin. Celui-ci s'ouvrait justement libérant un Batman furibond. Marmonnant dans sa barbe une suite de mots incompréhensible, il se dirigea vers ses écrans de contrôles, ne prêtant même pas attention au vieil homme pétrifié d'étonnement. Une fois à son bureau, il pianota sur diverses touches. Plusieurs mécanismes se déclenchèrent simultanément. Une porte inexistante une minute plus tôt s'ouvrit dans le mur à sa gauche. Un lit fit son apparition au milieu de la pièce sortant du sol ainsi qu'un présentoir à quelques pas de lui. C'est vers celui-ci qu'il se dirigea en premier sans pour autant changer de comportement. Bruce entreprit d'enlever son costume, grimaçant de temps à autre lorsqu'il appuyait par inadvertance sur une des traces que le Joker lui avait laissé. Une fois son costume rangé, il prit le chemin de la pièce dans le mur. Une salle de bain s'y trouvait : douche, baignoire, évier. Il entreprit de se faire couler un bain. Toujours dans la pièce principale, Alfred hésitait à agir. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état après l'une de ces virées nocturnes. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire le Joker pour le rendre d'une humeur pareil ? Alfred n'avait plus aucun doute sur le résultat de leur affrontement. Le clown devait s'être fait la malle en beauté. Soupirant, le majordome se dirigea vers la pièce à son tour. Il y trouva Bruce, les yeux clos, plongé jusqu'au cou dans un bain. Ne supportant pas ce silence, il le questionna.

-« Monsieur Wayne, pardonnez moi de vous importuner mais puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas? »

L'interpelé mit une minute à répondre. Il le fit sans pour autant bouger.

-« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » répéta l'interpelé.

-« Oui. »

-« Il s'est échappé et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'avais pourtant l'avantage de la surprise mais j'ai échoué » murmura-t-il.

Le vieil homme le laissa prendre son temps pour parler. Vu son état, mieux valait ne pas le brusquer.

-« Je l'ai poursuivit. Il m'a eu à sa merci et pourtant il ne m'a pas tué. »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama le majordome, choqué. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Le pire de ses cauchemars avait failli se produire.

-« Etonnant n'est ce pas ? »

Alfred hocha de la tête sans s'en apercevoir, occupé à recréer mentalement ce qui avait du se passer.

-« Ce n'est pas tout. Une fois libre, j'ai foncé jusqu'à la planque du juge. »

-« Celui qui l'a condamné ? »

-« Oui. Il était mort en arrivant. Mort par ma faute. »

Les yeux du milliardaire s'ouvrirent et fixèrent un point invisible sur le mur. Son regard était vide ce qui fit frémir le majordome. Il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations pour le moment, il le savait. Bruce devait vouloir oublier ce qui s'était passé pour le moment.

-« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour monsieur ? »

-« Oui. Pouvez-vous appeler Fox pour lui dire que je prends un jour de congé, que je ne serais pas au bureau aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme. »

-« Bien monsieur. » Il devait vraiment être au plus mal s'il en venait à s'absenter. Son égo avait du en prendre un coup.

-« Prenez aussi votre journée Alfred. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je vais rester ici. Autant que vous ne perdiez pas votre temps avec moi. »

-« Comme monsieur voudra. »

-« Merci. »

Le vieil homme sortit laissant le milliardaire dans sa baignoire. Il se doutait bien que ce serait un coup dur en cas d'échec mais de voir ses craintes réalisées lui pinçait le cœur. Bruce méritait tellement mieux que cette vie ingrate qu'il avait choisie. C'était égoïste de penser de la sorte, il le savait, mais comment ne pas réagir de la sorte en voyant les conséquences ? Bien sur, face à lui, il le soutiendrait toujours au maximum mais comment ne pas vouloir pour lui une vie meilleure ? C'était justement ce que Batman s'acharnait à donner aux citoyens de Gotham. Et Batman dans tout ça ? Qui améliorerait sa vie à lui ? Le cœur brisé, son égo coincé dans sa gorge, sans pour autant être reconnu comme bienfaisant par tout le monde, Bruce encaissait, il continuait à se battre, toujours. Mais pour combien de temps ? Pouvait-on tenir à l'infini dans une situation pareille ? Assurément non. Une fois de plus, Alfred se sentait impuissant à aider le jeune homme. Mais si lui ne le pouvait pas, qui le pourrait ? Rachel décédée, il ne restait que lui dont Bruce ait assez confiance que pour le laisser l'approcher. Ne fusse que le soulager quelque peu serait déjà un progrès notable. Qui pourrait l'aider ? Plus le temps passait et plus Alfred perdait la certitude qu'une telle personne existe. Qu'arriverait-il lorsqu'il craquerait ? Il ne préférait pas se l'imaginer. Dans tout les cas, ce serait moche à voir. Il devrait alors recoller les morceaux. Obéissant, il se dirigea vers la plate-forme. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser seul après tout.

* * *

Bruce se laissa flotter quelques minutes après la sortie de son majordome, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques minutes de paix avant que ne reviennent l'assaillir les doutes et les questions. Il ne comprenait plus du tout le Joker, pour peu qu'il l'ait comprit un jour. Pourquoi agir de la sorte ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène depuis le début ? Jouer au chat et à la souris avait-il un si grand intérêt pour le criminel ? Apparemment. Un coup il le tabassait, un coup il le libérait. A certains moments, il voulait sa mort tandis qu'à d'autres il lui laissait la vie sauve. Mieux, il le détachait. Plus lunatique sur terre ça ne devait pas exister. Se repassant le fil de la nuit, Bruce referma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il tué son complice à l'asile ? Pour le protéger ? Le rire de Bruce s'éleva dans la pièce, écho sinistre dépourvu de joie. Hypothèse stupide mais pourtant la seule plausible. Le protéger pour lui-même le tuer. Alors pourquoi l'épargner, lui qui était à sa merci. Frustré, Bruce se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Immergé, il ouvrit les yeux. Les vagues produites par son corps déformaient ce qu'il percevait du plafond blanc. Déformer. C'était un mot qu'il pouvait facilement associer au criminel. Il déformait tout autour de Bruce, sa vision des choses, la réalité paraissait irréelle. Comment réagir dans ce cas face à quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible ? Qu'en était-il de ses motivations ? En avait-il seulement ? Ce n'est qu'en y repensant maintenant que Bruce constata un fait troublant. Le Joker avait prit le temps de se remaquiller avant de s'échapper. Encore une interrogation. Sur le moment, revoir ses traits peints l'avait chamboulé. Ou était le jeune homme du tribunal ? Disparu. Il s'était tellement attendu à le revoir plutôt que son homologue peinturluré. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir affronté l'autre, celui sans maquillage. Il aurait peut-être pu discuter avec lui, le raisonner. C'était ridicule. C'était à en devenir fou. Le « ils » était la même personne. Cela se serait passé à l'identique. Il le manipulait. Il manipulait tout et tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins. Quels étaient-elles d'ailleurs ? A force de noyer le poisson tout en devenait flou. En parlant de poisson noyé justement. Bruce remonta à l'air libre, toussant légèrement. Il avait besoin de repos après cette semaine de quasi insomnie. Il n'avait pas été capable de dormir plus de deux heures par jour, trop énervé pour cela. La fatigue se laissait sentir à présent qu'il était à l'arrêt. Tous ses membres lui semblèrent peser une tonne. Il se saisit d'un gel douche et commença à se savonner, enchainant ensuite avec le shampoing. Une fois propre et rincé, il se sécha, s'habilla de manière rudimentaire, c'est-à-dire d'un caleçon, puis quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. D'un pas lent, il se traina jusqu'au lit ou il se laissa choir. Déjà gagné par le sommeil, il s'emmaillota dans les couvertures comme à son habitude, trop las pour se glisser dedans. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait finit de l'achever. Lessivé, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, inconscient du plafonnier toujours allumé. Juste quelques heures de répits avant le début de la chasse à l'homme, le jeu du chat et la souris.

Il ne se passa pas une semaine avant d'entendre à nouveau parler du Joker. Banques pillées, agressions, meurtres à la chaine, le Joker faisait son ménage dans Gotham, éliminant certains pour un oui ou un non selon son humeur. Bien sur Batman était de la partie. A chaque fois le même scénario se jouait. Le Joker mettait de l'animation et Batman venait le défier au grand plaisir du criminel. Ils s'échangeaient ensuite quelques coups avant que le clown prenne la clé des champs, laissant un Batman de plus en plus frustré. C'est dans ces conditions que le jour tant attendu par le Joker fini par arriver.

Depuis son évasion, le Joker faisait régner le chaos malgré les efforts combinés de Batman et de Gordon. Ce dernier avait réintégré son poste au soulagement combiné du Maire et de Bruce. Malgré cela, la ville ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une zone de guerre avec son lot de cadavres et de victimes. La peur régnait en maître à Gotham. Un couvre feu avait été, si ce n'est instauré, du moins chaleureusement conseillé. La nuit, les rues était mortes, privé de leurs occupants. Les voyous eux-mêmes ne se risquaient plus à sortir à découvert de peur de tomber sur Batman ou d'attirer les foudres du clown. Celui-ci opérait de jour comme de nuit, sans la moindre logique sur ses cibles, compliquant la tâche déjà assez ardue de Bruce. De son côté, Batman s'acharnait à poursuivre le Joker, à le traquer. Sans succès. Il finissait toujours par lui échapper. Bruce en avait assez de ce petit jeu. Ses nerfs en pâtissaient. Un échec, d'accord, passons, mais plusieurs de suite, non. Ce n'était pas admissible. Pourtant il avait récupéré son niveau d'avant….D'avant. Il aurait du être en mesure de le stopper et s'y efforcerait.

Un jour de semaine. Un début de soirée. Une bijouterie sur le point de fermer. Des otages terrifiés. Un petit magasin de bijoux sans alarme ni système de sécurité élaboré. A quoi pensait le Joker ? Si ce n'était les cris alarmés d'une femme dans la rue l'appelant, il serait passé à côté. A couvert dans une ruelle, il examina l'intérieur du magasin. Le Joker était seul, chose curieuse. Il braquait son arme sur la vendeuse. Celle-ci remplissait un sac en plastique, tout aussi curieux. Que manigançait-il ? Pourquoi ici ? Ces bijoux ne devaient pas valoir grand-chose par rapport à ses précédents cambriolages. Et le sac ? Drôle d'idée. Le plastique était facilement déchirable pourtant. Pris d'un doute, Bruce vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Des cheveux long d'un blond passé, un costume mauve, l'éternel maquillage. Oui, pas d'erreur possible. Que manigançait-il ? Aucune importance. Deux choix s'imposèrent à Bruce : Aller dans le magasin et l'affronter ou bien, autre possibilité, il pourrait le suivre pour découvrir son repaire. La première solution ayant été infructueuse par le passé, Bruce décida de le filer. Après tout, il se pourrait qu'il ait plus de chance de cette manière, en le prenant par surprise. Bruce attendit que le clown sorte tapis derrière une poubelle. Celui-ci finit par s'en aller comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à une voiture gare dans la rue, juste en face de sa cachette. Il attendit qu'il soit entré dedans pour jeter un traceur sur le véhicule. L'aimant se colla instantanément au véhicule. Gagné ! Il ne restait plus à Batman qu'a suivre le signal. Pas question que les flics s'en mêlent, ce serait entre Le Joker et lui quitte à pécher par orgueil. Le véhicule disparu en un clin d'œil au coin de l'avenue, permettant à Batman de sortir. Il devait réfléchir au plan qu'il allait adopter. Bruce retourna à sa batmobile, abandonné à quelques kilomètres de là pour une ronde à pied, beaucoup plus discrète à cette heure peu avancée de la nuit. En premier lieu, repérage des lieux. Deuxièmement, s'introduire dans la place. Troisièmement, neutraliser toute menace. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si le Joker était entouré de plusieurs hommes, celui-ci aurait le temps de s'enfuir. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Coût que coût, il faudrait le capturer. Il ne supportait plus de jouer au jeu du Joker. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond comme un tigre en cage, sans issus. Ca ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Il y mettrait fin, ce soir. Mais avant tout, il devait assurer ses arrière, s'assurer que le Joker ne s'en tirerait pas malgré tout.

* * *

Gordon venait de quitter le commissariat et se dirigeait vers sa voiture lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention vers la ruelle qu'il venait de dépasser. Un deuxième son plus bruyant que le précédent le fit s'arrêter. On aurait dit une chaîne en métal se fracassant sur quelque chose d'autre. D'un coup, tout les sens en alertes, Jim se raidit. Dégainant son arme, il avança prudemment vers l'origine de son trouble. Peu éclairé, sale et encombré de déchets, il s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un à chaque mètre, une arme braqué sur lui. S'enfonçant d'avantage, Gordon inspectait le moindre recoin. Son pied butta sur quelque chose. Baisant les yeux, il regarda la chaîne métallique à ses pieds. Un appel d'air le fit se retourner d'un geste brusque, arme au poing. Son regard tomba directement sur la source.

-« C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur. »

-« Excusez-moi de vous avoir effrayé. Ce n'ait pas le but. » répondit la chauve-souris.

-« Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? »

-« J'avais besoin de vous parler seul à seul. Je sais ou se cache le Joker. »

-« Vraiment ? Vous avez besoin de mes hommes pour l'arrêter ? »

-« Non. Je compte régler ça moi-même. »

-« C'est de la folie pur ! Il n'est surement pas seul et armé jusqu'aux dents. Vous ne… »

-« Je dois le faire seul. »

-« Pourquoi vous acharner ? C'est en joignant nos forces qu'on l'aura pas en…. »

-« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour négocier, juste pour vous informer de quoi il retourne. »

-« Je pourrais vous être utile, allons y tout les deux. »

-« Non. Je ne mettrais pas votre vie en danger. Pensez à votre famille. Il est inutile d'insister. »

-« Pourquoi venir m'en parler alors ? »

-« Pour que vous soyez au courant si….cela tournait mal pour moi. »

-« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. »

-« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

-« Que voulez vous de moi ? »

-« Que vous soyez prêt à intervenir avec vos hommes. Je vais m'y rendre seul mais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe. Je vous communiquerais l'adresse juste avant d'intervenir. Laissez moi un délai d'une demi heure, après vous pourrez intervenir. »

-« Nous bouclerons déjà le quartier en attendant. »

-« Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. »

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Il y a d'autres solutions. »

Bruce se retourna, dos au commissaire. Il se saisit de son lance grappin.

-« Gordon…..Merci pour tout. »

Pointant l'arme vers le toit du bâtiment, il l'enclencha. En quelques secondes, il fut hors de vue de Gordon.

-« Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. »

Trop tard. Il devait déjà être loin. Découragé, Gordon regagna le commissariat, conscient que Batman venait de lui faire ses adieux.

* * *

Bruce ravala le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait quitté Gordon. Oui, c'était bien de la trahison. Depuis le début, ils travaillaient de pair, ensemble, uni contre le crime. Et d'un coup, il décidait de faire cavalier seul. Il écartait volontairement Gordon. Ce serait se mentir à lui même que de penser qu'il le faisait pour protéger l'autre homme. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'être égoïste pour une fois. Qui le lui reprocherait ? Il fit taire la voix dans sa tête qui désignait le commissaire et son majordome. Qu'importe de toute façon. Sa décision était prise. Espérons que les hommes du Joker soient en nombre réduit. Le seul point positif était l'effet de surprise et il espérait bien en jouer. De retour dans sa batmobile, Bruce enclencha le détecteur. Celui-ci affichait un point rouge à l'angle de Mason et Churck. Le coin parfait, pensa Batman. Isolé, malfamé, vaste étendue d'entrepôts combiné à des immeubles abandonné, le tout dans la partie nord de l'île de Narrow. Les flics n'y allaient guère et encore plus rarement dans sa partie nord. Question de survie. Bruce démarra et prit la direction de l'île, réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Heureusement qu'il s'était armé correctement avant de partir. Il aurait perdu du temps à revenir s'approvisionner et le temps lui manquait justement. Tout ce que Bruce espérait était qu'il n'ait pas abandonné la voiture trop loin de sa planque. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance en fouillant le coin. Le Joker ne devait pas être le seul personnage dangereux dans cette zone. Arrivé non loin de sa destination, Bruce coupa le contacte et sortit. Il se mit ensuite en quête de la voiture qu'il trouva deux pâtés de rues plus loin. Un immense hangar occupait le coin. Etait-il dedans ? Ca valait le coup d'aller voir. Prudemment, Bruce fit le tour du dépôt à la recherche d'une entrée. Autour de lui les rues étaient vides, une vieille carcasse de camionnette reposait contre le mur. Bruce se hissa dessus pour atteindre les vitres ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'intérieur avait l'air vide de toute présence. Non. Il n'était pas là. Ratissant le secteur, Bruce commença à être découragé au bout du quinzième bâtiment. Il aurait du se douter que le Joker ne serait pas aussi bête. Pourtant la dernière tentative fut la bonne. Une ancienne fabrique de jouets. L'ironie n'échappa pas au justicier. Silencieusement, il se glissa sur le toit. Le passage menant au toit n'avait même plus de porte. Prudemment, Bruce se glissa dedans. Une passerelle métallique parcourait tout le tour de la coursive. Bruce se dissimula instinctivement. Dans un coin, tapis dans l'ombre, il observa se qui se passait aux environs. Des restant de boites à jouets jonchaient le sol ou s'entassaient un peu partout. Plusieurs divans avaient été arrangés en cercle devant une télévision. Ils occupaient une infime partie de l'espace. De l'autre côté de la pièce,…… Il était là. Il l'avait trouvé. Sept hommes l'entouraient, écoutant ses consignes. Penché sur des documents, debout à côté d'une table, le Joker parlait d'une voix forte qui porta jusqu'à lui.

-« Je veux que vous y alliez et que vous me le rameniez. Vous avez bien compris ? »

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête. Un seul osa lui répondre.

-« Mais patron, pourquoi devons-nous ramener….. »

-« Parce que je vous le demande, crétin. Maintenant déguerpissez. »

Un à un les acolytes du Joker sortirent, le laissant seul. Bruce se saisit de son portable et envoya l'adresse à Gordon avant d'éteindre l'appareil. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Plus de retour possible. Et le Joker était seul. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Immobile, la chauve-souris examinait ses possibilités d'attaques quand…..

-« Tu vas te décider à te montrer ou tu comptes rester caché ? »

Comment diable savait-il qu'il était là ? Ce n'était pas possible, lui qui avait compté sur son effet de surprise, c'était raté.

-« Oh allons ! Ne soit pas farouche. Montre-toi. »

Toujours près de la table, le Joker scrutait les environs pour l'apercevoir. Que lui restait-il comme solutions mise à part se montrer ? Rebrousser chemin ? Jamais.

-« Il faut que je vienne te chercher, c'est ça ? »

Contrarié, Bruce avança jusqu'au bord de la passerelle qu'il enjamba pour se laisser tomber. Arrivé au sol, il fit face au Joker. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-« Enfin tu es là. Tu en à mis du temps. »

Intrigué, Bruce décida d'obtenir quelques une des réponses qu'il le tourmentait avant d'arrêter le clown.

-« Explique-toi. »

-« Ahahahah ! J'avais vu juste, tu n'as rien compris. Tu crois sincèrement que je braquerais une bijouterie de seconde zone, seul et à une heure pareil si je n'avais pas d'arrières pensées. »

-« Je me suis posé la question. »

-« Et tu es quand même là. C'est très courageux. Je suppose que tu as vu la voiture. Je l'ai laissé bien en évidence mais pas trop proche. Je ne voulais pas insulter ton intelligence. » ricana le clown en s'approchant de Batman. A deux mètres de lui, il entama un cercle de manière lente autour de Bruce tel un prédateur guettant sa proie obligeant le justicier à suivre son mouvement.

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas pourquoi faire partir tes hommes. Pourquoi m'avoir détaché lors de ton évasion ? J'avoue avoir du mal à suivre ton raisonnement. »

-« Huuum. C'est un peu le but. Oui et non. J'en ai assez que tu me cours après. C'est lassant tu ne trouve pas ? »

-« Alors rends-toi. »

-« Ahahahahah ! Le pire c'est que tu es sérieux. »

-« Je suis là pour te remettre en cellule. Tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça. »

-« Tu ne feras toujours pas ce qui est nécessaire à ce que je vois. Tu me déçois. Est-ce parce que Rachel l'aurait désapprouvé ? »

Bruce se raidit. Comment osait-il mentionner son nom alors qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Pris d'une rage incontrôlée, Batman franchit l'espace qui les séparait et lui envoya son poing gauche directement au visage. Sous le choc, le Joker s'effondra.

-« C'est beaucoup mieux. Ahahahah ! Mais tu peux faire davantage, j'en suis sur. »

Le Joker se remit debout d'un bond en s'aidant de ses mains, juste à temps pour recevoir un autre coup de poing, suivit d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser sur la table, la renversant avec lui. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol au côté du Joker. Contournant l'obstacle, Bruce agrippa le Joker par le col de sa veste. Il souriait. Bruce sentait une colère sans nom monter en lui. Il allait le lui faire ravaler ce sourire.

-« Après tout, peut-être qu'elle aurait apprécié que tu me tue. » compléta le psychopathe, un sourire en coin.

-« Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne la connaissais pas. » se défendit Batman, la mâchoire serrée.

-« Mais je te connais toi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Nous sommes pareil tout les deux. »

-« Jamais je ne serais comme toi ! » cria Bruce en poussant le Joker contre le mur derrière celui-ci. D'une main, il étrangla le Joker qui ne se débâtit même pas. Les bras le long du corps, il se contentait de regarder Batman dans les yeux.

-« Enfin tu as les couilles pour le faire. Tue-moi qu'on en finisse. Ca nous arrangera tout les deux. » murmura le psychopathe d'une voix étranglée.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Le tuer ? C'était tellement tentant. Il ne pouvait pas. Si ? Non. Il se l'était juré. Le moins de morts possible. Plus de vendetta personnelle. Appuyant plus fort une brève seconde, Bruce le relâcha. Aussitôt le Joker se laissa tomber à genoux, les deux mains enroulé autour de sa gorge. Haletant, le Joker recommença à rire.

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. C'est pourtant la seule solution que tu ais d'en finir avec moi, avec ce jeu épuisant auquel nous jouons. »

Bruce haussa le ton.

-« Parce que tu appelle ça un jeu ? Si s'en est un, ça n'a rien de plaisant. C'est toi qui à instauré les règles et qui mène cette mascarade et tu ose dire que ça te fatigue ? »

-« Faux. Faux. Faux. » répliqua le clown, pivotant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. « C'est toi. Depuis le début, tu es la cause de tout ça. C'est ta faute. Je ne fais qu'adapter la partie à ton niveau. »

Enervé par tant de mystère, Bruce agrippa la chemise du psychopathe et le remis sur ses pieds.

-« En quoi est-ce ma faute ? C'est toi le criminel ! »

-« Et toi ? Combien en as-tu tué ? Hum ? Même sans le vouloir réellement ? »

Un pincement au cœur rappela au justicier le nombre de ses victimes. Tous des hors-la-loi mais tout de même.

-« Bien assez. » murmura-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

-« Et tu oses me dire qu'on est différent ? Tu es un criminel tout comme moi.»

-« Si j'ai tué ce n'était pas pour l'argent mais pour défendre les citoyens de Gotham. »

-« Pourtant tu n'arrives pas à me tuer moi qui ne demande que ça. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin pour que tu me gardes en vie.»

-« Tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie ? »

-« Je n'ai plus rien par ta faute. Je ne suis plus rien. »

-« C'est tellement plus facile de jeter la responsabilité sur les autres. »

-« Ca te dirait une charmante petite histoire ? » demanda le Joker en essayant de faire lâcher prise au justicier.

-« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

-« Après tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras de moi. » insista le clown en intensifiant sa prise sur le bras de Batman toujours accroché à lui.

-« Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Pour être manipulé par toi ? Sans façon. Je t'embarque directement. »

-« Arkham est aussi troué qu'une passoire. Je serais sorti avant même d'avoir eu mon premier jour de traitement. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'écouter.»

Silencieux, Bruce pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il ne voulait plus se faire manipuler par le Joker, mais de l'autre, de trop nombreuses questions restaient sans réponses.

-« Parle. »

Un immense sourit prit place sur le visage de son ennemi. Bruce avait le pressentiment qu'il allait le regretter.

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? Tu abime mon costume sur mesure. »

Intentionnellement, Bruce arracha un bouton au col de la chemise du Joker en enlevant sa main.

-« Ah ben merci. » ronchonna celui-ci.

Le Joker retourna à la table qu'il redressa avant de s'asseoir dessus. Bruce vint se planter devant lui, le regard mauvais.

-« Il était une fois un jeune homme ordinaire coincé dans une vie merdique. Le seul but de sa vie était d'arriver au jour suivant. Est-il besoin de préciser qu'il avait un boulot minable et un appartement infesté de rats. Bref, le parfait crétin insignifiant. »

-« Et ? »

-« Attends. Après ça devient intéressant. Le jeune homme, stupide, n'avait même pas conscience de la médiocrité dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Puis un jour, Batman est apparu et il changea de tout au tout. Bien sur pas directement. Au début il s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette jusqu'au moment ou Batman lui sauva la vie. » narra le Joker en finissant sa phrase d'un regard appuyé vers le justicier.

-« Je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Quand ? » répliqua celui-ci, surpris.

-« Je savais que tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi. Pas étonnant vu mon moi de l'époque. »

-« Quand ? » s'impatienta la chauve-souris.

-« Un incendie dans un immeuble du à un règlement de compte a peine quelques semaines après tes débuts. Tu t'en souviens ? »

-« Non. »

-« Moi encerclé par les flammes. Tu m'as sorti de là en un rien de temps. Ca ne te dit toujours rien ? »

-« Je me souviens de cet épisode mais pas de toi. »

-« Pas étonnant. Tu m'as à peine regardé. Tu m'as déposé dans la rue avant de disparaitre. »

-« Quel rapport avec le Joker ? »

-« Huuum. Hum. Ahahahahah ! Tout voyons. Après cette histoire, j'ai cherché par tous les moyens à te revoir pour te remercier. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Inconsciemment, j'allais même jusqu'à me mettre en danger. Je me baladais la nuit dans l'espoir de te parler. Tu m'obsédais autant que tu m'obsède aujourd'hui. »

Le Joker enleva sa veste tout en parlant. Bruce le regarda faire, suspicieux. Tout un coup, le clown avait l'air moins menaçant. Sans sa veste, il perdait de sa carrure. Ou voulait en venir le Joker avec son histoire ? Quel rapport avec lui ?

-« Quand il fut évident que ça n'aboutirait à rien de bon, j'ai cherché un autre moyen de t'approcher, de te faire venir à moi. J'ai cherché longtemps une manière d'obtenir ton attention. Et puis j'ai trouvé. Comment attirer Batman si ce n'est en devenant soi-même un criminel. »

-« Attend ! Tu as fait tout ça dans le seul but de me voir ? En tuant des gens ? » demanda Bruce d'une voix outré.

-« Disons que c'était l'idée principale mais elle a vite flanché devant le reste. »

-« Quel reste ? »

-« Ne nous emballons pas. Revenons à l'histoire. Comment devient-on un criminel ? Vol à l'étalage ? Braquage d'épicerie ? Rien de tout ça ne me tentait pour être honnête. Ne trouvant rien d'alléchant, j'ai donné ma langue au chat, mon Joker. C'est comme ça qu'il est apparu en moi. Mais le Joker n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Comment le rendre hors norme ? Comment me rendre unique ? J'ai imaginé des tas de possibilités. J'ai opté pour ce qui se rapprochait le plus du nom. Tu vois le résultat. » dit-il d'un geste englobant son visage.

-« Tu ….? »

-« Oui. J'ai pris une lame de rasoir et je me suis ouvert les joues. »

Le Joker compléta ses dires des gestes, passant d'une joue à l'autre.

-« C'est monstrueux. » murmura Bruce, de plus en plus choqué. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraitre. La force de l'habitude.

-« Oh ! Il y a pire. J'ai passé les deux semaines qui ont suivi à manger avec une paille. Je ne pouvais pas parler non plus auquel cas mes joues se seraient rouverte. J'aurais pu me recoudre moi-même mais il fallait que les cicatrices soient le plus impressionnant possible. Une fois cicatrisé, je me suis procuré du maquillage de clown et la suite tu la connais. »

Un silence pesant flotta dans l'entrepôt. Le Joker lui laissa le temps d'assimiler.

-« Pour quel raison… »

-« Pour quel raison j'ai fais ça ? Vaste question. Pour me venger d'être si anodin, pour briller à mon tour, pour apaiser la haine que je ressens pour toi. J'ai mis du temps à en comprendre la raison. C'est tellement risible et logique que j'aurais du y penser avant. Combine ça avec le fait que mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages. Stupide comme réponse, n'est ce pas ? »

Où voulait-il en venir ? Combiner les deux et….. Oh ! Bruce blêmit. Ca ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait ? Non, non, non, non. C'est absurde.

-« Tu envie Batman ? Tu veux ma place ? »

Contre toute attente, le Joker éclata de rire. Pris d'un fou rire, il se laissa tomber de côté sur la table frappant du poing sur la table. Vexé, Bruce fronça les sourcils. Une fois calmé, il se redressa et reprit.

-« Ca, c'est encore plus stupide. Non ça n'a rien à voir avec Batman. Ca a à voir avec toi, avec ce que tu es, ce que nous sommes tout les deux. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Des hommes d'exceptions, attiré l'un vers l'autre. Tu ne le ressens peut-être pas mais moi si. On se complète tout les deux. »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le dis. »

-« C'est vrai mais ….Pfffffff. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire, surtout si je veux que tu me croies. »

-« Essaye toujours. »

-« Je dois retirer ce maquillage avant tout. Laisse-moi cinq minutes. »

-« Tu en as deux. »

Le Joker se leva de la table et se dirigea vers une petite armoire. Il prit un flacon et un mouchoir et se démaquillage rapidement puis revint se poster devant Bruce. Il était là, le jeune homme du procès. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bruce esquissa un geste de recul ce qui fit sourire le criminel. Comment le fait de se démaquiller pouvait le faire passer d'une personnalité à l'autre ? C'est d'un regard bienveillant qu'il reprit son explication.

-« Je…. Même si ça à l'air d'être le contraire je ne te veux pas de mal. Lorsque je te frappe, c'est pour évacuer ma frustration de… C'est aussi pour te tester, voir comment tu vas réagir. Je sais très bien que tu t'en sortiras quoiqu'il arrive. Je…Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je préfère que tu me haïsses plutôt que tu m'ignore. Le Joker en moi me pousse à faire certaines choses que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais trouvé ton identité depuis longtemps. Un ami de Rachel Dawes qui correspond au profil de Batman ça ne doit pas courir les rues. Je ne veux pas savoir, il risquerait de s'en prendre à toi. Ca doit te paraitre insensé toute cette histoire. Imagine que tu te crée un personnage pour le monde extérieur et qu'il en arrive à se confondre avec ton vrai toi. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Le cœur de Bruce rata un battement. C'est vrai, il était facile de remonter jusqu'à lui. Il faudrait arranger ça. Il l'écouta tout en détaillant le Joker ou ce qu'il en restait. Ses mains s'agitaient vivement dans sa tentative de s'expliquer. Un restant de maquillage bordait la base de ses cheveux ainsi que le coin de ses yeux du jeune homme. Son front plissé d'anxiété lui donnait un côté fragile qu'il retrouvait également dans son regard. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait affronté si souvent, rien de l'assurance du clown.

-« La seule chose que j'ai en commun avec lui c'est toi, ce qu'on ressent tout les deux pour toi. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? Une haine farouche ?»

-« Un amour inconditionné. »

-« Pardon ? » répliqua Bruce les yeux grands ouverts ne cachant rien de sa surprise.

-« Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Ahurit, surpris, choqué, la révélation du Joker raisonnait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait faire un cauchemar.

« Pourquoi te croirais-je. Depuis le début, tu ne fais que nous mener en bateau. Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? » s'entendit-il dire en retour.

-« Oui. T'ai-je déjà menti une seule fois ? »

-« Il y a un début à tout.

-« Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as. »

-« Non. Tu mens. Ca ne peut pas être ça. »

Paniqué face au jeune homme, Bruce s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-« Je m'en suis rendu compte lors de notre petite bagarre à la réception de Bruce Wayne. Ca m'a aussi choqué sur le coup. » dit-il tout en avançait vers Batman. Ce dernier reculait au fur et à mesure, laissant deux mètre entre eux.

-« Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Ca ne me concerne pas. »

-« Oh que si. Je ne compte pas te laisser tranquille. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais. »

-« Non. »

Bruce se retrouva d'un coup acculé contre une rangé de boites à jouets. Que pouvait-il faire ? Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : FUIR. Mais quelqu'un arriva à son secoure.

-« Joker, rendez-vous, vous êtes cerné. » intervint la voix de Gordon dans un mégaphone. De toute évidence, la police était là. Profitant de l'inattention du clown, Bruce saisit son lance grappin et décolla. Une fois sur la passerelle, Batman sortit sur le toit sans un regard en arrière. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme. La police n'avait qu'à le coffrer. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner d'ici. De son côté, le Joker était content du résultat. Il avait réussi à lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait plus urgent. Echapper à la police. D'un mouvement fluide, le Joker souleva une plaque sur le sol puis la rabattit sur lui. C'est un entrepôt vide que trouva la police à son arrivé. Le Joker leur avait encore échappé.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dès que possible. Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé celui-ci. Merci**


End file.
